


This Ship has Sailed

by KrumPuffer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Love, Minor Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Post-War, Slow Burn, Summer Vacation, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrumPuffer/pseuds/KrumPuffer
Summary: The summer following the Tri-Wizard Tournament Viktor Krum invites Hermione to spend a week with him.  Will the fates allow them to be together or will the war and her age and everything in between keep them apart?  Has this ship, indeed, sailed?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Comments: 46
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

_<https://krumpuffera03.tumblr.com/post/627912298664706048/show-chapter-archive> Dear Ginny,_

_I need to ask a huge favor of you. I need you to send me a letter, formal, inviting me to stay with you for the last week of summer. Maybe makeup some event we will attend. Remember how Viktor asked me to visit him in Bulgaria? Well, he wasn’t joking! I just received a parcel with all of my travel information. I didn’t even confirm I would go, it was all hearsay until yesterday when he surprised me._

_Ginny, I’m going. I have already done so many grown up things in my young age, I feel like I am ready for this. I think I have had to grow up so quickly and while some might think I’m too young, I don’t, I truly believe I love him!_

_Send word that you will cover. Or not. But I hope you do, and I owe you one. I need the cover letter within 9 days or I won’t be able to go._

_Forever in your debt,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. all of Harry and Ron’s bad judgment might be wearing off on me. EXCITING!_

_Dear Herms,_

_Of course, I will cover for you! How exciting. One condition… I get all the juicy details and you never tell Ron I was involved. I think he’s developed a crush on you which is BONKERS because everyone knows if you date your best friend you ruin EVERYTHING. He’s an idiot. So, along with this letter is the decoy letter. Let me know if it works_

_Dear MR. and MRS. Granger,_

_I hope your summer holiday has been well. As I’m sure Hermione has told you, my family does a trip once a summer and with me being the only girl they often let me take a friend along. This summer we are going off the grid for some magic free (For the most part) camping as you muggles call it. I would love for you to allow Hermione to join me. But if she cannot, I understand whole heartedly. I know she is away so much at Hogwarts. My mother and father love her like their own and would take very good care. Please have Hermione send word ASAP as we are making our final arrangements._

_Sincerely,_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Ginny,_

_It worked! I’ll see you at Hogwarts with all the details._

_-Herms_

Hermione Granger stood at the dock waiting nervously for a small fisherman’s boat. Or a giant castle of a boat. Or a paddle boat. Honestly, she wasn’t sure what to look for. Her meticulously planned brain skipped major details due to nerves and heavy amounts of feelings she was new to. Love being one of them. It made her crazy, and hazy, and fuzzy and warm and often, oblivious to anything else surrounding her. 

She normally would have demanded an itinerary, details of the boat she was looking for, what their ETA was, where the ETA would take them. She didn’t ask Viktor any details. In fact, by the time her parents agreed and she had packed her bag it was time to go. 

She hadn’t even been able to give Viktor the final word on if she would be able to come. But he ensured her that weather she could come or not he would set sail to the dock and wait for her. And if she wasn’t there, he would take it that their plans had fell through. And he would return home.

She hated how long it took for mail between the two of them. She was so spoiled to owl mail between Harry, Ron and Ginny having a quick turn around time. But the distance to Bulgaria seemed to slow things down for them and make her miss Viktor desperately.

She sat her luggage on the ground and took a seat atop it. The dock was filthy with fish guts, she hoped he would get here soon.

Just as she pulled out the last letter she received from Viktor, to re-read it as she often did, a small sailboat pulled up to the dock.

Standing at the front of the boat was a scruffy version of Viktor. His hair had grown out, his face was covered with a hint of a beard and he had a lot more skin showing then Hermione was used too. His body was big and strong, and she felt her cheeks grow flushed as she took in the glorious sight of him.

His smile was big and a bit goofy, he waved when he saw her, but broke his eye contact to tie off the boat and get it situated. When all things were secured, he hopped off the boat and didn't say a word. He walked straight to her and took her into his arms, picking her up off the ground and nuzzling his face into her neck and hair.

Hermione had expected there would be affection. She knew they would eventually pick up where they left off at Hogwarts, with the kissing and the holding hands and the hugs. But she still felt so nervous. Viktor was older than her; experienced and so sure of himself. She hoped when all was said and done, he didn’t find her immature. A week with someone could change a lot. It revealed a lot. She could only hope the sparks still flew like they did her entire fourth year with him, creeping around the corridors and stealing moments in the bookshelves.

As Viktor lowered Hermione to the ground they stood still. Only sharing a moment to refamiliarize themselves with the faces in front of them. Their breathing heavy. Viktor’s eyes dark and serious. Hermione’s lips soft and pink. Viktor lifted his hands to her face and tucked wild tangles of hair behind her ears that were newly wearing tiny yellow diamond studs. He took the earring between his fingers and speculated it. His attention to detail always made her grow hot and a little uncomfortable, no, not uncomfortable, it made her grow a little self-conscious. Viktor always had the ability to see Hermione in a light she never saw herself and that scared her, the thought of being desirable and beautiful when all she had ever been so far in her life was smart and stern and a know it all.

“You have pierced your ears, no?” he finally asked, breaking the silence.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle nervously at his question. Of all the first words spoken she did not see this one coming.

“I did. It’s a very muggle thing to do. My dad took me for my sixteenth birthday.” She said blushing, wishing she hadn’t spoken her age aloud. She knew it didn’t bother Viktor and thought maybe it should. While they were only years apart, she still felt that eventually her age would drive him away.

“Very barbaric. No? To put something through your ear by choice?”

“Yes, a bit barbaric. It didn’t hurt much.”

“I like barbaric on you.” he joked, and finally, pressed his lips to hers. 

Soft and sweet, he kissed her, like they had forever, here on this dock. His hands found the nape of her neck under all her hair and rubbed her soft skin gently. Hermione felt her body press in closer on its own accord and the kiss made her fuzzy. It felt different kissing him here. Outside of school grounds. It felt more mature and intimate.

They stayed pressed together for what could have been days or minutes, Hermione has lost all concept of time at this point, until the sound of a fisherman whooping at them made her pull back. Cheeks flushed. 

“Should ve head out?” Viktor asked, motioning to the small boat, the tiny cabin their only safe haven from the sea. 

Hermione felt nerves overtake her for the first time since she decided to go with him, to take the leap and spend a week doing god knows what, god knows where with Viktor.

“Is it… safe?” she asked, looking up at the dark clouds rolling in and the water growing choppy. A summer storm was brewing. She could always tell when a storm was nearby the way her hair curled up into almost ringlets around her face from the humidity.

Viktor leaned in to whisper into her ear, “I know magic.” He says, and winked at her with a mischievous grin on his face.

Having spent the entire summer with no magic around her parents, it almost escaped her that while with Viktor, the possibilities of magic opened up. He was considered an adult and he could use his wand freely. This made her nerves instantly settle and she took his outstretched hand in hers. The feel of his calloused fingers from riding his broom a warm reminder that she was with Viktor Krum, quidditch superstar and her heart raced. How did she end up this lucky?

He held her hand in one and her luggage in the other and she couldn’t help but notice his toned arms and muscular chest. He was such a man outside the elements of Hogwarts. The sparse hair on his chest showing in the low-cut V neck of the shirt he was wearing. The carefree smile covered in a few days’ stubble. The way his hair was wild as the storm blew it about. She wondered if the clean-cut image was a quidditch thing.

He helped her aboard the boat and followed behind her. She walked towards a small bench as Viktor secured them to sail. As she started to walk further onto the deck it seemed to stretch before her eyes. What was once a small deck bench had transformed into a lavish wooden carved bench, mermaids cut into the sides as armrests, in true Bulgarian fashion. She could feel her eyes widen in amazement as she took in what was only minutes ago a small sailboat, transforming into a huge wooden ship. The kind you see pirates on. Very similar to the ship Durmstrang had arrived on last school year at Hogwarts.

He kept his eyes on her, watching her take in and appreciate his ship. It made his heart race, she was here with him, on his family’s prized possession and he felt like she was _his_ prized possession. He had travelled miles across the sea to be with her and she was here. With him. Not because he was a quidditch player, but because he was Viktor, _her Viktor,_ as she had taken to calling him in her letters. He kept watching her, she was the most beautiful girl he had seen, and travelling the world had shown him many beautiful faces, exotic and new. But none quite like Hermione’s. None with the brains and the humour all with a coolness about her. She was one of a kind. And she was here with him.

“Vhat do you think?” he asked, breaking her amazement.

“Viktor, it's… its, I am at a loss for words, it’s beautiful, and detailed and strong. It’s so much like you. But a ship. I can see you in the lines and the wear. I can see your family history etched into the weathered wood. I am at a loss that I get to be a part of this ship's history.”

His smile grew and he had to be near her, he walked the deck and took her small hands in his. “You are a part of my history now Hermione. I can’t believe you are here. Vith me. On my ship.”

Hermione didn’t speak. She only raised her face up to his, her tiptoes being used for leverage, and she kissed him once. Softly. And drawn out. Just lips pressed together and noses touching. Their breathing heavy and shaky. 

He broke the kiss to bring his mouth to her ear, kissing away the hair to whisper, “Do you vant a tour?”

“Yes," she said, her voice so sure and calm amazed her. She didn't sound like herself. It embarrassed her for an instant, to hear such a womanly tone escape her mouth. 

“A tour.” he affirmed, and he pulled her along to show her the ship in its entirety. 

Not a piece of wood was without character; a hand-crafted flower, or stock of thorns engraved. The deck was spacious and beautiful, the windows to the living quarters; stained glass--images telling a story, of mermaids and epic battles at sea and castles surrounded by snow. The boat felt so intimate, like a glimpse at the history of Viktor’s life, maybe things he would later share, maybe some he would not. It all felt so personal, it made Hermione crave to be closer, to dig deeper, into his mind and his heart. It made him seem real. Not just the broody young man that only months ago she danced with, in a periwinkle blue dress. Not just the gentle young man that only months ago held her as she wept for the loss of a fellow student. Not just the handsome face and soft lips that had only months ago, had given her, her first kiss. No, this ship was so much more. And she longed for it all. To be a part of it. And not as the young girl that only months ago would rather have spent the summer reading, or the young girl who would never tell a lie to her parents, and surely not the young girl who merely months ago would have had no desire to be alone with a man, in this situation, maybe intimately, maybe forgoing her innocence. Alone, with him, she wanted to believe herself a woman.

“Vhat are you thinking?” Viktor asked, breaking Hermione from her silence.

“It’s just, so overwhelming. It’s so much to take in. I feel like I can’t look at everything fast enough.”

“Vell, ve have lots of time to get acquainted, vith each other and thee ship. I figured ve can just sail. The summer sea is amazing. And thee ship is like a home, no?” he asks, his accent seeming much heavier when he spoke in complete sentences. 

“It sounds perfect.” Hermione said, blushing now at the idea of being alone with him for the next week. She realized she didn’t know what she had expected. She knew his family was away during summers working, to stockpile for the brutal winters. So clearly, she hadn’t imagined they would be around, to babysit them and tell them not to sit too close, or to tell Viktor to make sure his bedroom door was open while the two of them were alone together. All of this made Hermione feel so young and immature, and that maybe this trip was her skipping some major life steppingstones. 

But hadn’t that always been how it went for her? She had been forced to grow up fast in so many ways, for starters, who takes down a full-grown mountain troll at eleven? She was ready for this. She wouldn’t let her over sensible brain win this round… and even if it tried, it was a little late, because Hermione could see from the east to the west, was ocean and in the centre of the vast sea, was only her and her Viktor. 

“Vould you like to see the cabin now? I have made dinner for us, we could listen to music and talk.”

Hermione looked at the entry door to the cabin and flushed at the idea of seeing Viktor’s room. Would they sleep next to each other? Of course they would. Why in this moment was she choosing to get nervous?

“Yes. Let’s see what’s behind these grand doors.”

Viktor lead her through the doors leading to the living quarters and it was like the space expanded once again. The living room was grand with huge couches covered in fabrics rich in leather and shades of fall. The fireplace mantel had a huge family portrait above it along with rows of quidditch trophies and medals, Hermione could only guess that they were all Viktor’s. The kitchen was dark with cold metal countertops, but already smelt like home with the pot of some sort of stew on the stove. The bathroom was grand, a claw foot tub surrounded by all black marble and gold accents. 

She followed him down the dark hall, light fixtures swaying with the boat giving off what could be considered an eerie or romantic glow. Viktor paused at the door in front of them and for the first time since she had stepped foot on the shit she sensed that he was nervous. _This must be his room_ ; she thought to herself. 

“Hermione, I vant to be clear on one thing. Before I share my room vith you,” he paused and took her hand in his, standing face to face now, Hermione blushed at the idea of where this conversation would lead, “I am older than you,” she already didn’t like where it this was going, “I grew up in a very different… how vould I say? I grew up in a very fast life. I have played quidditch from a young boy and vith that came a lot of…,” she could feel his nerves pulsing in his hands.

“It’s ok, Viktor, I know. I know that you are… well, older and more experienced than me. It doesn’t bother me or scare me.”

“I just, vant to make it clear that I bring you to my room with no expectation of you. I vant to make it clear that while I vant you, or no, vell, yes, I vant you but… I am messing this up. My English is bad.”

“Viktor, your English is great and I think what you are trying to say is that there is no pressure. For anything…,” now Hermione found herself to be the one nervous to speak freely, “For anything sexual?”

“Yes. I am sorry I am not better man. I am sorry I cannot say I am as pure as you. But I vill also like to say, that I like that about you. That you care about me as person, not as star athlete. So, the snitch is in your grasp. Ve only do vhat you vant. Ve go at your pace. I am okay with sleeping in a different bed. I am okay with just talking and laughing and reading together.”

Hermione released her grip from his hand and opened the door to his room. She was grateful for his admission, it was everything she needed to hear. She felt a new found peace knowing that this didn't lead anywhere, or it did, but only if she wanted it too. 

She walked in slowly, taking in his sacred place. It was tidy, with a hint of cluster. Lots of books on every table as well as lining the walls on shelves. His bed was grand, and manly and well kept. There were more trophies and medals, and a golden snitch in a glass case. She walked over to it and taped the glass; the wings came alive.

“That vas the first snitch I caught in the national league for Bulgaria.”

She only smiled, wanting more information, loving his sentimental side

She noticed the beautiful fur rug that spilt out from under his bed, and she stopped short before stepping onto in. She slid her feet out of her brown leather sandals and stepped onto the soft plush carpet. She looked back to find Viktor smiling and watching her toes work into the rug.

“You like, yes?” he asks.

“I have always wanted to walk on one of these. I know it sounds silly, but I’ll never forget a book I read as a child and the character had a rug like this and I always imagined how luxurious and warm and soft it would feel on bare feet.”

“You are adorable, you know this?” he asked, his smile making her pulse quicken.

“Take your shoes off. Come experience this with me.” Hermione joked.

“This is my room. I know how amazing it is.” He laughed, standing firm, his feet stopped right at the edge of the rug.

Hermione shook her head and closed the gap between them, their faces much closer than need be, she whispered, “But you’ve never experienced it with me.”

His smile went from playful to dark. His face turned serious and moody. A face he would normally use to intimidate only seemed to make her want him closer still. 

Without breaking his stare he kicked one of his slip-on sneakers off, then the other, Hermione looked down, realizing she had never seen his feet before, she looked at them, not knowing why seeing a mans bare feet suddenly seemed so intimate.

She took a step back, he took two steps forward. She looked down and watched as his toes curled into the carpet. His feet were nice, with a hint of hair on his toes, which Hermione found extremely handsome for some odd reason.

Viktor reached out and slipped a finger under the spaghetti strap of her blue and white striped summer dress. “I like this dress.” He said, taking her in. A chill waved over her skin at the simple touch of him, goosebumps covered her. Against her control, she let out something between a sigh and a moan. 

Her face grew flush at the sound she let slip, hyper-aware of herself and where she was and how badly she wanted to beg him to do it again.

“Thank you,” she managed to say, “I wanted to look nice, and I didn’t know what I was in for, so I’m happy you like it. I like your hair grown out and the scruffy face.”

“Tis my summer look. You vould look nice in anything Hermione,” he said and this time he rubed his hands up her arms stopping at her collar bones to stroke her lightly with his thumbs. Hermione felt her head lean back and her eyes close. He followed her lead and traced his fingers over her shoulders and tickled down the exposed flesh on her back--down to her hips, pulling her close.

His face met her neck and his warm breath there make her shutter. She felt things come alive in her, down low in her, in places that have maybe never been awake until this moment. “I think,” he said, gently pressing a kiss to her neck, “that ve,” another kiss on her collar bone, “should get,” another on her throat. Her head tilting back further with every word to make room to him to kiss again, this time with a small lick of his tongue, “out,” another on her chin, “of my,” this time he took her mouth with his and kissed her deeply, a moan escaping her, her knees weakening at the way he took her mouth with ownership and want. Their bodies press into each other. Viktor all strong and sure, Hermione like putty, soft and wanting. 

He broke the kiss, “Room. Ve should get out of this room Hermione. I think ve both need some fresh air, yes?”

Hermione, still wild-eyed from his touch and his kisses and the way he just made her feel, only blinked at his suggestion.

Viktor broke her haze with his wild laugh, and brought her into his arms, lifting her up kissing her once again, this time more playful and sweet.

“This is going to be long veek.” He joked, and Hermione laughed too.

“I think you might be right,” she said, and kissed his cheek as he put her back down, “That fresh air does sound nice, it’s a little hot in here.”

He laughed and took her hand. Barefoot they made their way back to the deck, only stopping in the kitchen to get an icy cup of lemonade.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked the deck, barefoot with ice cold drinks in hand. Hermione’s hair wild in the ocean breeze. Viktor took in the sight of her, cheeks red with sun and her smile free of school worries and deadlines, and… Harry Potter. They talked so freely they both forget at times that they were on a boat, at sea, far away from anyone else. 

“It’s so nice to finally be able to just talk to you, no owls, no long waits. It would drive me crazy waiting, I would find myself reading and re-reading your letters in anticipation.”

“I vas so worried my english vould be too bad. I vas going to use magic but that felt wrong, I vanted to be the one saying these things to you, not magic.”

“I understood every word.”

“How is your friends, Harry and Ron? Things got pretty scary at the end of the school year, no?”

“They sure did, and the boys are good, Harry is used to surviving near death experiences. So, he bounces back quickly. But I fear our lives have changed indefinitely after last year. Your life too! The wizarding world as we know it, really. I think that’s why this summer with you was so important to me, no one is promised tomorrow these days.”

“Durmstrang vill not survive this. Too much dark magic. I am happy to be done there. Just quidditch for me now.”

“Three years left for me, if it doesn’t crumble beforehand. I fear war is upon us all. But more so, upon my life and my friends. Harry is the center of it all. It’s not always easy being his friend, but I would fight beside him to the end.”

“And Ron too?”

Hermione laughed at this, remembering Ginny’s silly observation. “Yes, Ron too. He comes across dense but at the root of him, he is an amazing guy.”

Hermione noticed Viktor’s face change, his broody smile replaced his care free one. 

“He is in love vith you.”

“Who? Ronald? I don’t think so, everyone knows you don’t fall for your best friend. It’s bad news.” She said, imparting Ginny’s wise words on him.

“I know he is, it is, how vould I say, mans intuition. Do you love him back?”

“Yes, but not like that. Can we talk about something else?”

“I have idea. Do you swim?”

“Yes.” Hermione responded, but looked out at the vast ocean surrounding them and wished she had lied.

“It’s hot, yes?”

“Yes, but Viktor, is it safe?”

He laughed and took her lemonade, he sat it on the bulky wooden table beside them.

“Do you trust me?” he asked, running his hands up her arms, and back down her back pulling her into him. And although they had kissed and touched several times already, it still seemed to make her feel wild and electric--like it was the first time, every time.

“Yes, but I didn’t bring a swimsuit.”

“Ah, that is huge problem.” He says, his fingers running up her arms then slipping under the straps of her dress, tracing down to her chest. His fingers grazing the soft skin there, driving Hermione crazy.

“You could always,” he said as he slipped the straps off her shoulders, leaning in to replace them with his mouth, “compromise?”

“I could.” Hermione said, In a low moan as Viktor’s mouth moved further down her neck and kissed her chest right above the fabric covering her, willing it down further with his chin, tracing small kisses along the tan skin there.

“I can, turn around. While you undress. And you can jump in first?” he asked between soft kisses all over, stopping to graze on her collarbone.

“Ok. Can I maybe wear your shirt? I know its silly. But, I just,”

Viktor cuts her off, breaking the kisses, “Its not silly. I vant you comfortable above all.” He took a step back and pulled the white V neck tee shirt over his head. His khaki shorts were low on his hips and his stomach was everything she knew it would be, strong and lined with a small patch of hair leading her eyes to the bulge in his pants. She blushed at this. Was that for her? And if it was, she wasn't sure she was ready for it. She pulled her eyes away from his lower region and scanned the choppy water. 

“Ok, I vill go first and wait for you in the vater, yes?” Viktor suggestion seeing the fear on her face as she looked out to sea.

“Ok, but when I go, do I just jump in?”

Viktor laughs, “Yes, that is the hardest part. But tis fun. Vatch me.”

He stepped to a dive board and walked out. Turning to look at Hermione, he gave her a wink, then dove without hesitation head on into the water.

Hermione still fully dressed walked out on the dive board and took in the drop-off. It was high, she was scared. But before she could change her mind Viktor resurfaced, pushing his wet hair off his face, his smile huge and goofy, “You’re turn! Trust me! The vater is great.”

Hermione headed back to the deck and took off her dress, slipping Viktor’s shirt over her head. She could smell the sea on it, and hints of something spicy and dark--his scent. She membered it all to well from the slow, intimate dances they shared at the Yule Ball, her head on his shoulder.

She folded her dress and placed it on table, buying herself some time. Then wearing only the much to big shirt and her pale pink pantie she walked the plank so to speak--at least that’s what it felt like--and she looked down at Viktor, his smile encouraging her, her heart racing, she closed her eyes and before she could overthink it any further she plugged her nose and jumped into the cold water.

The water hit her body hard and she swam up quickly to get air. When she resurfaced, she could hear Viktor cheering her on, laughing. The would of his laughter made her feel proud. They swam to eachother, Viktor’s shirt seeming to have grown threes sizes as it stretched in the water, pulling it up on her shoulders she realized it had become completely see-through--she might as well be naked, she thought, causing her whole body to heat.

“You did it!” Viktor said, as he swam into her, paddling to stay afloat.

“I almost didn’t for a split second.”

“I vas vorried I vould be alone in this one. I am happy you joined me, feels good, no?”

“It feels fantastic.” She said, suddenly feeling very aware of the sloppy shirt, trying to wrap her arms around herself while still staying afloat.

“Hey,” he said, his eyes suddenly serious, “I’m not looking, I respect you. You don’t have to try and hide. I vill keep my eyes on yours. I promise.”

“Yeah, the shirt idea wasn’t thought through was it?” she giggled and Viktor gave her a cocky shrug, then pulled her into him, pressing his nose to hers.

“You are the only girl to ever make me feel this vay.” He says, their lips so close she could feel his mouth move as he spoke.

“How do I make you feel?” she asked, almost nervous to hear his answer.

“Like I vant to take care of you and protect you, but also, crazy and irrational.”

“I like you taking care of me and protecting me, but I want to see crazy and irrational too.” She said pressing her lips to his. The kiss was slow and salty, her legs came up to wrap around his waist and the sudden contact of their most intimate part made him let out a moan. He kissed her more feverishly as they both tryed to stay afloat while not breaking the kiss.

“Hermione,” he said abruptly breaking the kiss, “ve should swim.”

She knew why, she respected why, but she let out a sad little whimper at his self-control. He kissed her softly once again and in his moment of weakness, she put both hands on his head and dunked him under the water. The kissing turned into silly waterplay, splashes and a childlike game of tag as the huge ship rocked beside them in the form of a small fisherman’s boat.


	3. Chapter 3

They headed to the shower to rinse off the saltwater after a good hour of swimming and splashing and kissing. Hermione suddenly felt exhaustion set in; the anticipation of the trip, the newness of being alone with a man, the unknown of where things would go, the excitement to fall asleep in his arms, the lack of food and the amount of swimming all hit at once. She leaned into Viktor as they walked up the deck, he wrapped a strong arm around her. 

When they got to the black marble bathroom Viktor realized her guard was down, she looked tired, and she has stopped covering herself from him. He couldn't help as his eyes grazed over her body. The white shirt hanging from her sun-tanned shoulders, the wet fabric translucent gripping her hard pink nipples and catching the curve of her breast. He could feel himself blush, knowing he shouldn't look he turned his head away quickly. He reached in to turn on the hot water for her and placed a towel on the bench beside the shower.

“You are all set, a towel for you and your dress from today or your luggage is in my room, so you can change into,”

She cut him off, “Could you stay?”

He was silent and taken aback. What did she mean stay? 

“Sure, I can sit on the bench vhile you shower. Keep you company.”

“Oh, okay… yeah.” She said hesitantly.

Viktor caught the sound of defeat in her voice. Had he missed something here? 

He turned his back to her and sat on the bench, still in his wet shorts he rubbed at the fabric nervously. The idea of her being naked so close was making his heart race. And what was the difference between her in the shower and her in the ocean? She was basically just as naked while they were swimming. Or was it not even the idea of her nakedness but the idea of her wanting him to stay?

“I had fun today.” She said over the shower spray, the sound of the wet shirt hitting the shower floor with a thud.

“Me too, you know, I vas just as nervous as you. About all of this. This is all new to me too.”

“Its hard to imagine you nervous about anything, you are so confident, you are a famous quidditch player.”

“That does not mean I am not nervous. I am sitting here, on this bench, and I am probably the most nervous I have ever been.”

“Why now?”

“Because I am afraid I vill find a vay to mess this up.”

“I’m nervous you will eventually realize I am too young, and you will find me immature, or not enough.”

He stood, and turned to face her, the steam of the shower fogging over the glass, hiding her enough so that she was just blurred lines.

“You are younger than me yes. But you are so smart and you challenge me and you are more than all of the voman that throw themselves at me. They only vant me for my reputation, for my fame. But you, you see me, Hermione. That’s all I’ve wanted for years.” He said, realizing he was looking at her against her will, turning to sit back down in a hurry, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“Its ok.” She said, and he listened as the water shut off and the shower door opened. The smell of clean skin hit his nose, he wished he could nuzzle his face into her soft skin, and twirl the ringlets of her wet hair around his fingers, but he didnt, instead he gave her time to dry, and kept his back to hers. 

“Your turn.” she said, and he stood to face her, her cheeks red from the day of sun and her hair that is usually wild and full framing her face now in perfect spirals of auburn. 

For a second he just stared. Entranced by her beauty. Closing the gap between them, he gently kissed her nose, simple and sweet but so much more. 

“I vill be quick.” He said, and walked into the shower before he did anything reckless.

\--

Viktor showered quickly and wrapped his towel around his waist. He scanned the kitchen as he returned to his room to get dressed, expecting to see Hermione. 

When he opened the door to his room, he finds her there, asleep on his bed, still wrapped in her towel from her shower. The sight of her in his bed makes his heart throb with happiness, and the sight of her being almost naked made his pulse quicken with lust. 

He crept to his dresser and pulled out his pajama shorts and before he dropped his towel, he looks back to make sure she is still asleep. 

Getting a blanket from the cabinet he gently draped it over her so she remained covered and watched as she lets out a heavy sigh in her sleep. 

She looked so peaceful and innocent. And he remembered her admitting that she felt herself too young. Sometimes Viktor was guilty of forgetting the age gap between them. He was already playing professional quidditch at her age, attending lavish parties and sneaking away into empty rooms to sleep with women double his age. A flash of guilt hit him. Was he taking advantage of her the way those older women had him all those years ago?

Sure, Hermione seemed older, wiser, more mature. But was she really? And even if she was, did that mean she was ready for this kind of relationship and intimacy? What was the norm anyway? What was the average age for love and sex and spending so much intimate time with someone? Viktor had no way to judge. His life was an exception. And he had zero normalcy to base it all on. 

For the first time since he had fallen for her, all those months ago at Hogwarts, he felt that maybe, just maybe, he was doing her a disservice. That maybe he should let her go. Let her be young. Let her date someone her age, maybe the red bloke. Let her experience all of this with someone who was experiencing it for the first time too.

The idea of her with Ron made his brain hurt. It made him want to punch things, but only because he knew it was true, and the right thing to do.

He made his way from his bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind himself, and he let her sleep. 

As he sat on the deck taking in the endless nights sky only lit by the tiny specks of light of the stars, he decided tomorrow he would make an excuse to cut the trip short and take her home. And if they were to be together--when she was older--he would trust the endless stars in this vast nights sky to bring them back together.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione awoke to her stomach growling and she could feel the sway of the ship instigating it further. She noticed the blanket covering her and her hair was still damp from the shower. She must have fallen asleep; Viktor must have covered her. 

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she scanned the room looking for him. He was not with her, which only makes her stomach lurch further, how was his not being near her already so painful? She can only begin to imagine how soul crushing it will be to say goodbye in the next six days.

She flicked the lights on in the room and opened her bag to grab a pair of black panties and a black and white polka dot spaghetti strap night gown she had inadvertently got for this trip, as it seemed sexy in comparison to her childish PJ sets, but not overly sexy.

She found herself tip toeing through the ship’s halls, trying to make out any sign of Viktor. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment that she had fallen asleep, in her towel. She knew he was being so respectful of her, and she could only imagine how hard it must be for a grown man, a man that had never had hold back or say no with a woman. She felt awful putting him in the situation of finding her naked, she could only hope he didn’t see anything. Not that she was sure she minded, but because when he finally saw her naked, she wanted it to be under different circumstances. 

When she reached the deck, she found him there, sitting on the big comfortable couch, wearing only a pair of shorts, his chest so strong and distracting. Her eyes finally settled on his. Only he was not looking at her. He was looking up at the nights sky, his face distressed.

“Viktor?” she asks nervously, he still refused to look at her. Worry began to settle in, “I’m sorry I fell asleep?” she said, more as a question than a statement.

She stood there, feeling a hundred times more ridiculous in the nightgown now than she did merely minutes ago considering Viktor would not even make eye contact with her.

“Ok, well, I’ll leave you alone.” She said shakily, feeling more now than ever like a dumb little girl with a crush.

“Don’t.”

He stoped her. His voice cracking. She turned back to face him, her skin hot and nervous. This time he looked up at her, his eyes wide and wild at the sight of her.

“Tomorrow ve vill be back to the dock. You vill carry out the rest of your summer vith your parents. I’m sorry. Something has come up. I have to get back to Bulgaria, for a quidditch thing.”

The lie was weak. He knew it. But he couldn’t tell her the truth. He didn’t want to confirm all of her worst fears. The fears he knew she was right to have. The fear that she was too young, and this was wrong and that she deserved better.

“Oh, okay.” She said, turning to leave. His heart broke as he watched her shoulders sag and her head hang in defeat and embarrassment.

“Vhere are you going?” he called out to her, unable to let her leave, even though he knew he should. He knew he should let her hate him. It would be easier that way.

“I was going to leave you alone. You seem like maybe you need space?”

He stood and strode over to her, wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her forehead, “I vill never need space from you. Ve only have tonight left. I vant to hold you as close as I can until ve have to say goodbye, far too soon, but goodbye none the less.”

He felt her weight sink into him. He knew he should send her off hating him. Send her off knowing this was over, for now. But Viktor was never good at accepting loss. He was so used to taking what he wanted. He was so used to being selfish. Just one last time, he would allow himself to be selfish with her. And tonight, he would show her how much he loved her, and tomorrow he would let this ship sail.

He held her in his arms, under the nights sky, the sky that just seconds ago was a reminder of letting her go, she now, was the only distraction. Her body pressed into his. Her hair soft and still damp. The smell of clean skin laced with traces of the sea air on her.

He took her face in his hands and tilted her mouth to his, letting his lips linger on hers, allowing himself to revel on the pounding of her heart on his chest, on the want in her eyes, on the catch of her breath--wanting for him. He took it all in. And then, he kissed her like he never had before. He claimed her mouth as his own. Pulling her body into his. He lost himself.

His hands frantic on her body, on all of the skin she had left vulnerable to his rough calloused fingers. They traced her neck, her back, down, down, taking her full ass in his hands. He squeezed tight and a low growl escaped her. It was so sexy and mature and the last thing he needed when he wanted to send her off tomorrow with her innocence. 

His mouth moved from hers and kissed frantically to her neck, her ears, down to her collar bone, sucking and biting. Little moans coming from her confirming she was enjoying this as much as he was. A year of sneaking around. A summer of letters. Written words of desire to be close and alone and to have the ability to do just this, what they were doing now, and in the back of his mind he knew he had to stop, before it went to far. 

Her hands finally found their courage, and gripped his back, running down his skin, finding the elastic band of his shorts and letting her fingers graze the skin there, making him come undone at her touch. 

Breaking their kiss, he took her hands away from his body and pulled her to stand. Enjoying in the sight of her swollen lips from him, his blood ran hot, needing more of her… not all of her, but more.

“Not out here.” He said, and she quietly followed behind him as they made their way to his room. 

She longed to be next to him, on his bed, kissing him and touching him.

When they got to his room, he dropped her hand shut the door behind him. He walked to the two windows and opened them up, the cool ocean air instantly pushing in, and then he walked to the bed side dresser and got his wand, and she realized she hadn’t seen him use much magic since she met up with him early this morning. What a long day this had already been. And while today had felt so long, knowing that tomorrow it all ended so soon had her holding on to every last second of what was left. 

“Close your eyes.” He said, when he walked up to her, “I vill do anti sea legs on you so you do not get sea sick tonight or tomorrow. Ve still have a bit of travel to get you back with the wind working against us.”

Hermione did as he said. And she heard him say something in Bulgarian and instantly the boat stopped swaying under her. 

“Keep them closed.” He said, this time soft and low.

She did.

And then she felt his breath on her neck, followed by a soft kiss and his rough hands on her almost bare shoulders.

“Did you vear this for me?” he asked running his strong hands across her shoulders, then lower, his fingers grazing her nipples through her nightgown.

She kept her eyes closed tight and only gave him a nod, yes.

“You look… so… I don’t think this is good idea, Hermione, I can’t, I wont be able to resist you like this.” He said low, his hands taking hers.

She opened her eyes, his eyes were so torn, lust and uncertainty. 

“You may not have come here with expectations Viktor, but I did. I know you are a gentleman. You have been nothing but patient and kind with me. But I am old enough to know what I want. And its been you for a long time now. I don’t know when we will see each other again, and now I only get one more day with you? I want you. I want all of you. Let me be greedy for one night. Let me feel grown. And let me experience this with you.”

“Hermione, I…” but he couldn’t finish his sentence, he lost his words as her watched her hands come to his hips and pull him close to her, her mouth finding his bare shoulder, kissing him there like an expert, trailing her mouth up his neck, kissing, sucking, and moaning into his ear. 

His hands worked down her hips, over her ass, then slipped under the thin cotton night gown and began to lift slowly, watching her face as he did, making sure she was ok. As he brought it up he let his fingers trail the outline of her sex, and her bare stomach. When he got to her breasts his hands grazed her nipples before he lifted it over her head, her arms reaching up to help him along.

Hermione felt lots of things being in front of Viktor in just her panties. But none of them were fear. It was all lust and want and heat and an insane throbbing in her that she had come to associate with his hands and his mouth on her.

She watched as he took her in, then tossing her night gown to the side, and in one fluid motion they had made their way onto his bed. His strong body on top of her, his erection full and pressing between her legs, his mouth taking her sweet pink nipples into his mouth.

She moaned in pleasure and her body trembled at the first real touch of a man, _her Viktor._ She wrapped her legs around him and he pressed against her panties, triggering a wild desire in her she had never known. Arching her back into him he kissed her deep and desperate.

“Hermione, I…”

“Me too, oh Viktor me too.” She moaned. As his hand found her breast and he squeezed firmly, pinching her nipple, sending a current of electricity right down to where his hardness was pressing. Rubbing her most sensitive spot, making her only grip is back harder, pulling him into her, wanting more. Wanting to give him everything, right now.

“Hermione, I…” he was cut off again as her hands slip under his short and take his ass into her hands pulling him into her hard. He had to stop them. If he didn’t, he would take this all the way, and he had already decided he wouldn’t. “Hermione, stop, ve must stop or ve vill not be able too.” He said, breaking away from her.

Sitting back on his heels he looked down at her, his erection seeming obnoxious in the moment, “I think ve should not tonight. Emotions are high, I have to leave you tomorrow and this all seems so rushed now and I don’t vant to rush you or this.”

Hermione suddenly felt very away for her nakedness, she drew her arms up to cover herself. “I get it. You don’t want me like this.” She said, and Viktor noticing her want to be covered pulled the blanket from earlier up over her nakedness.

“No, you are so wrong. I have never vanted a woman more in my life. You, you are everything, beautiful, smart, strong, sexy, gahhh you are so sexy you drive me like mad man. But I just think, ve could take our time. I don’t want to treat you like the other women, here today, gone tomorrow. And I’m sorry I have not been a better man before you, but I vill be one now that I have you. I vill find a way to see you. I vill make sure when Bulgaria plays England you are at my games and ve can spend the night after the game together. Ve can still take this slow. And I know you feel like tomorrow is it for us, I fear that too. But that doesn’t mean ve have to be irresponsible. Because once you do this, you never get it back.”

“Why are you so good to me? Why do I deserve this from you? You can have literally any girl you want.”

“I don’t vant any other girl. And I think you deserve so much more than me, but I’m afraid I vill have to do, because I vill not let you go. Ever.”

“Viktor?”

“Hermione?”

“You say my name perfectly now.”

“I vas practicing.”

“Can we still sleep together--next to eachother I mean?”

“Yes. I vould’nt have it any other vay.”

“Can we still kiss a little more tonight?”

He didn’t respond with words, just his lips softly on hers. Kissing her sweetly, his hands caressing her skin, as the _real_ spell he cast in Bulgarian began to work right on time, lulling her into a deep sleep. Helping him to avoid it going any further than the simple kisses and touches he would remember for years to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione awoke the next day feeling groggy, her head a haze and her stomach so empty she could faint. The smell of breakfast was heavy in the air and her stomach let out a plea for help. Now, if only she could get out of bed. Her legs felt so heavy and her eyes hadn’t even come into focus. 

She knew if breakfast was ready, Viktor was not beside her, but she still reached next to her to check. The spot was cold. He had been up a while. 

Blinking away the sleep and finally getting her full vision back she got up and put another summer dress on and her brown leather sandals. Washed her face and brushed her teeth and pulled her wild hair to a messy bun atop her head. 

It was time to face him. And she didn’t know why, but she felt nervous. No matter how much he reassured her he wanted to be with her, the way he acted last night when she found him outside. The way the trip suddenly got cut short. The way he didn’t want her, _want her._ It didn’t add up. And yes, Hermione was lovesick stupid over this man, but she still had her wits about her, and she was no fool. Something was definitely going on.

When she got to the kitchen, she saw Viktor reading at the small dining table. His eyes shot up to her right away and his worried face was replaced with a glow. 

“Sleep vell, yes?” he asked.

“Yeah, actually now that I think about it, I don’t even remember falling asleep. Last I remember we were…” she could feel the blush of her cheeks, “snuggling and such, and then next thing I know I wake up feeling like I was hit by a bus.”

“It’s the ship. It does that. I sleep like baby.”

“Yeah, just strange considering I took that nap.”

“You are hungry, yes?” he asked, changing the subject.

“Starving.”

“Sit. I vill serve you.” He said, and as walked past her to get her plate. Taking her face into his hands and kissed her, and all doubts aside, she kissed him back, “You look beautiful in the morning. I vish I could get a few more with you.”

“Me too.” Is all she manages.

They eat in silence. Hermione devours breakfast and two cups of tea. Viktor has coffee and pushes food around on his plate.

\--

“Viktor?” Hermione asked, her back pressed into his chest, as they enjoyed the rest of their time together on the deck, the cool breeze in their hair, the sun just warm enough to keep them from needed a light sweater.

“Hermione?” He responded, making sure to say her name as many times as he could before he lost her. 

“About last night,” she could feel Viktor’s body tense under her weight, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry if I pushed you too far. You have been nothing but a gentleman since the day I met you and I knew you wanted to take things slow. And I’m sorry. I hope you don’t think less of me. I just don’t know when we will see each other again. As nice as it all sounds, keeping in touch and you visiting me and me going to your matches, I just don’t know how realistic it is. What with our world on the brink of a new war and my best friend being the centre of it all, I just don’t see how any of this,” she signaled between the two of them, “works. And I didn’t want to leave here…”

She doesn’t finish.

“Vhat Hermione, you didn’t want to leave here vhat?”

“It’s silly, forget I mentioned it.”

“Do not do that. Nothing is silly, these are your thoughts, no? That makes them valid, not silly. I vant to know what you are thinking. I vant to know every thought you have until I have to say goodbye, because I too, fear vhat happens to us after this. So, I vant as much to hold on too as I can Hermione.”

She remains silent a beat longer, then confessed. “I didn’t want to leave here a virgin.”

They both grew silent. She could feel his heavy breathing underneath her, so she sat up and faced him. Straddling him on the huge couch, her legs wrapped around him. 

“I just don’t want to die a virgin, not when I know, even at my age, that it's you I want to share this with.”

“Hermione, vhy do you say such things? To die? Vhat kind of danger do you think you are in?”

“I don’t know Viktor, but its never been good being in Harry Potters shadow, but after last year, I have a terrible feeling that things are about to get unbelievably worse.”

“Then you do not return. You can travel with Bulgaria. I can take care of you…”

“Viktor, I’m not of legal age. I can’t do magic yet. And I have a family I’m not ready to give up. And, Harry and Ron need me. Besides, you couldn’t even last two days with me before you turned your ship around. So, maybe we don’t make any rash decisions.”

“Hermione, I turned the ship around for quidditch emergency,” the lie never got easier for him to tell her, “but had I know, then, that you vere in danger, I vould never have brought you back.”

Hermione sighed and pressed her head into his chest. This was a fight she would rather not have, not with only hours left with him. 

He must have agreed, as he stopped fighting her on it and started rubbing her back.

“Viktor, I want you to know, whatever happens in the end, you were my first love.”

He took her face into his hands, and kissed her deeply, with eyes closed tight, because he couldn’t bear to see her cry, and maybe, just maybe if he closed his eyes tight enough, he could keep his tears from ever coming. But before the ship reached the dock, and it reached it far too soon for both of them, it was safe to say their faces were wet and there was no telling just who the tears belonged to anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I often write to music. If you like this sort of thing, I was listening to To Die For, Sam Smith, on a loop while i wrote these letters. Give it a listen if you like to listen to music while you read. xoxo

_Dear Viktor,_

_My parents didn’t ask too many questions. I just told them we got rained out of our camping trip. The lies feel worse this time around… maybe because I feel so alone in it all now. It was worth it._

_I miss you already. I feel so uncertain in us. It’s an awful feeling._

_School starts tomorrow. Year 5. Another new Da teacher I’m sure. Another great battle with Harry, I’m sure. Another year of quidditch. A year without you._

_Can we do this? Make this work? Lie to me. It's your turn to do the lying. Tell me it's going to be ok. That a young silly girl can keep the attention of a quidditch superstar with only her words tucked tight away in an envelope and crossed fingers that it will make it._

_Lie to me._

_Love,_

_Hermione xo_

\--

_Hermione,_

_I von't lie. I vill only ever speak truth. I love you. I have no intention of loving anyone else as long as I live._

_I’m sorry you had to lie to your parents. I’m sorry I couldn’t give you everything you wanted. Let's just agree ve have something to look forward too. Let’s agree that ve have something to fight for._

_I am in intense training. Early mornings flying, late nights flying. Drills and new techniques. New pressure to perform. My hands hurt, but not as bad as my heart. Quidditch vas always the one thing that made me feel complete. But not anymore. There will always be a piece of me missing now until I am vith you again._

_I never told you in person. And I’m sorry. It was another vay I let you down._

_But.._

_I love you. I vill fight for you._

_Do good in school so I can retire from quidditch and you can take care of me, no? I kid. I kid._

_Miss you like crazy, my silly girl._

_Love,_

_Your Viktor_

\--

_Dearest Viktor,_

_Come save me! I hate her. I hate her! DA is awful and something terrible is brewing. This woman. GAH this wretched woman! Deloris Umbridge is to Hogwarts, what the Devil is to Christianity! She is pure evil. A villain. She has it out for Harry, therefore she has it out for me and Ronald. NO WANDS! No wands! How are we to learn DA without wands?_

_I miss you. I was thinking about you last night as per usual before bed, and I could almost smell you. Smell the ship. Smell the spice that lingers on your skin. I was thinking about how much I loved your face scruffy and your hair grown out. I was thinking about the way you kiss me so hard and so soft. I could almost feel your hands on me, but they were not yours, they were only mine, and I could only close my eyes so tight and count golden snitches until I fell asleep._

_I love you._

_Your silly girl, Hermione xooooooo_

_\--_

_Hello my silly girl_

_I am in hurry always. Go here, go there, do interview, meet endorsers, smile for camera, shake hands, play, catch snitch, repeat. I am 19, I feel much older. I sound like ungrateful baby, but I miss the days of working alongside my father in Bulgaria and riding a broom being a thing of fun._

_I am sorry about this evil teacher. Just keep head down and mouth closed, avoid trouble. I know that is not always easy but sometimes we just need to get by._

_Maybe try to stay away from Harry a bit. I would never tell you to not be friends, he is great guy, but he is dangerous friend. I know I sound awful… I just worry and not being there with you is killing me. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_Send me a picture in your next letter._

_Krum_

_\--_

_Viktor,_

_BLUGARIA! BULGARIA! HUH HUH HUH!!!_

_I’ve been doing your chant all week! You are doing amazing. I started getting Quidditch weekly as a way to see your face. You look so scary when you fly. I like it. I hope it scares off any women._

_Things are crazy here. Dumbledore is pretty much out. Deloris has pull in the ministry and has been writing all these crazy new rules. BUT, Harry, Ronald and I have formed an underground DA club! We are teaching students how to defend themselves and it feels so good!_

_I sent you a picture. It's nothing special. It's just me in my Hogwarts uniform, my hair wild like you like it. Its nothing like the half-naked pictures of you that were in last weeks Quidditch weekly… although I’m not complaining._

_It made me miss your kisses… and (I’m blushing as I write this BTW) your skin!! Gah! Come make out with me!_

_Love you,_

_Hermione (A very turned on Hermione)_

_\--_

_Hermione,_

_THAT PICTURE WAS AMAZING! You are the most beautiful woman. EVER._

_I don’t have much time to write. So, to make up for the next few months being wild as Bulgaria takes on the quidditch semifinals, I sent you something. Next picture I get I want you wearing it…. And nothing else._

_Love,_

_Viktor (A crazy man with desire for you)_

_\--_

_Viktor!!!!! I have never had a jersey for a sports team! My dad is big into muggle sports like football, but I never cared much for it! Thank you so much! I love the idea of wearing your jersey with your name on it. Enjoy the picture, maybe burn it after you look at it a few times. Ha._

_Life is crazy here too. Struggling to study and focus. So, I understand the letters being short and sparse. Just make sure they never stop indefinitely._

_ILOVEYOU._

_Herms_

_\--_

_Hermione Granger! You are so good at being bad and you don’t even know it. That picture. That jersey on you. My name on your back. Your tiny black panties. All of it! I vant more. But don’t send more. I would kill if someone else saw you like that. But send more… but don’t. HA. I must go, need a cold shower after that._

_Love you my sexy girl,_

_Krum_

_p.s. two tickets to the game in England. Bring a friend. Not the red bloke._

_\--_

_Viktor,_

_I was so nervous sending the picture. But I’m so happy I did. Time for the end of year exams. I am swamped. Lots going on. Can’t say much._

_I am beyond sorry I couldn’t go to the match! I wish I could tell you more. I am so proud of you! I saw you caught the snitch! Off to the championship, again!! You are bigger than life…I feel like I’m a distraction… and not the good kind anymore. I don’t know Viktor. Are we ok? Can we do this?_

_Hemione xoxo_

_\--_

_It was just a game. If you think you missing my game vould push me away, you underestimate my love for you._

_I sent you a picture, us on the ship. That blue and white dress haunts me. Don’t forget what you felt those few moments we had together._

_-Viktor_

_\--_

_I miss you. I’m so confused. I miss you. -Hermione_

_\--_

_Can I come see you? Maybe on one of your free days? I will drop everything to be there. Let me take your confusion away. Let me remind you. Let me kiss you and undress you and put my lips all over your body. I vant to feel you shake under my weight. I vant to fell your legs wrapped around me as I make you come. I vant to give you everything I was too afraid to give you this summer. Don’t be confused. Don’t be confused. Don’t be confused. Please._

_It was fun pretending as I wrote this._

_Back to reality, I have a game tonight._

_And I said I wouldn’t lie, so I won’t, I’m confused too._

_-V_

_\--_

_Hey love,_

_That last letter shattered my heart and my lower regions. How can your words make my heart ache as well as my lady parts?_

_We will survive this._

_Maybe not together._

_But we can survive this._

_xHermione_

_\--_

_Maybe we will survive this. Maybe we von’t. Hermione, this has to stop. I think ve can both be mature enough to know this isn’t enough. Go be young. I vill go be famous. And we can accept that our ship sailed long before now. I think we both always knew._

_Viktor._

_\--_

_Hermione, FUCK! Don’t read that last letter. I’m sure you already have. Please forget every word of it. I was drunk. I was lonely. I have women throwing themselves at me nightly. I missed you and I vas thinking with my man brain and I didn’t!! I have not been with anyone but you. But fuck, I felt so lonely, and I know if I feel this lonely you must too? Right? I swear I didn’t act on it… I vanted too, but not as much as I vant you._

_Forgive me. Please tell me we are ok. Please let me come see you. Please. Fuck. Okay. I love you._

_K_

_\--_

_Hermione,_

_I miss you. I’m sorry. I’m sorry._

_K._

_\--_

_Viktor,_

_I forgive you. I have written so many letters like that, I just never sent them. I forgive you. I forgive you. I forgave you before you explained it. I love you. I'm soooo sorry it took this long to respond._

_Viktor. It kills me to have to say this, but, I have to stop writing. Things are bad. Can’t explain and that kills me. Too many secrets to keep, too much burden to carry and I can’t worry about you getting involved too. Please don’t write back. Please. I beg of you. I can’t worry about you getting involved, I can hardly focus on myself while worrying about Harry and Ronald._

_Please don’t forget me. And if by chance you can hang onto you love for me…do!_

_Our boat hasn’t sailed, its just lost at sea. You are my anchor._

_One last picture. Us. At the ball. The moment I fell._

_Love,_

_Hermione, for now._


	7. Chapter 7

The Daily Prophet

He Who Must Not Be Named Returns.

He’s Back! – Cornelius Fudge,

_Should we have believed Albus Dumbledore all this time?, is the question a lot of ministry officials are asking. With the return of the Dark Lord now a reality we can’t help but wonder if Dumbledore’s prior accusations of his returns were mere luck or educated predictions. Does all of this fall back into the hands of Harry Potter, the boy who lived? If so, what does that mean for his surrounding friends and family? Should they be worried?…._

\--

Quidditch Weekly

Bulgaria’s it boy, where is he?

_With Bulgaria in the spotlight for their second run at the World cup the absence of Bulgarian Hunk and Seeker Viktor Krum has sparked rumors._

_Viktor, who usually relishes in the limelight is nowhere to be seen in the final days leading up to the Quidditch World Cup leading spectators to believe he may have fallen ill. If that is the case, England should count their stars. A Bulgarian team sans Krum is a sure bet for England to win the cup…._

_\--_

The Daily Prophet

Harry Potter, the chosen one?

_In the recent event at the Ministry of Magic surrounding a said prophecy, we have received reliable information that Harry Potter, the boy who lived was said to be involved._

_It is said that the prophecy that He Who Must Not Be Named was after in the Hall of Prophecies was a mere confirmation that Harry Potter, is in fact the chosen one._

_Along Harry Potter at the Ministry was Ronnie Wiseley, son of Author Wiseley ,who works for the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective objects, and Hermione Granger, muggle born witch……_

_\--_

Quidditch Weekly

He’s Back. And Hotter than EVER!

_A quidditch world cup would look good on anyone, but not quite as good as it looks on the superstar bachelor Viktor Krum. In a recent interview following his snitch catching win for the Bulgarian team Viktor was quoted saying, “I am not in relationship. I am too busy chasing gold to chase women at this time. But if the right woman came along maybe, MAYBE I would snatch her up like I did the snitch to win me my first ever Quidditch world Cup!”_

_We know one thing is for sure, who ever that lady ends up being is one lucky gal!_

_\--_

The Daily Prophet

!!!BREAKING!!!

_It is with heavy hearts that we come to the Wizarding World to announce the Death of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamont_

_Supreme Mugwamp of the International Confederation of the Wizards_

_It is a sad day for the Wizarding World, may we lift are wands high for the man who once said,_

_“After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.”_

_Listed in his will much to the publics surprise is none other than; Harry Potter, The Chosen One, Hermione Granger and Ronlab Weasel…_

_\--_

Quidditch Weekly

Krum spotted with mystery blonde!!

_In several recent reports we have been informed that the handsome Bulgarian Bachelor, Viktor Krum may have caught his golden snitch for the second time this year. Reports stated that Krum was seen enjoying a night out in his hometown with famous Bulgarian model/actress, Katrina Agovanov, hand in hand, trying desperately to avoid pictures._

_A source has spoken on his behalf stating, “Viktor and Katrina go way back, this is nothing to alert the media about. Viktor would like his personal life to stay personal and thanks the fans for their respect.”_

_\--_

The Daily Prophet

Albus Dumbledore Dead! Who killed the beloved Hogwarts Headmaster atop the astronomy tower that fateful night?

_In recent discoveries we have reason to believe Harry Potter to have been involved in the murder of Albus Dumbledore. He and his cronies, who are also being charged with accomplice to the crime, muggle born Hermione Granger and Ronalb Wesselby are now on the wanted list and rewards have been offered to report any information regarding them to the Ministry……._

_\--_

Quidditch Weekly

Viktor Krum calls it QUITS!

Bulgaria shocked but sudden resignation!

_This just in!! Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum has turned in his resignation._

_There has been speculation that with the wizarding world at war he wants to spend time with his family and making sure they are safe._

_But our sources here at Quidditch Weekly were informed by a reliable source that Krum is taking this time from the league to spend time with his pregnant fiancé, and famous ballerina Alexa Bachkov, whom he was seen having dinner with only months ago. Speculators reported she rubber her stomach several times and seemed to have a “bump”……_

_\--_

The Daily Prophet

Muggle Born Register!

_It is here by instated that any muggle born, or half-blood witch or wizard is to report to the Ministry of Magic for further questioning regarding said magic. Come ready to surrender your wand._

_Any resistance will lead in further disciplinary action up to and including a trip to Azkaban or a Dementors Kiss._

_\--_

Quidditch Weekly

Krum Speaks

_Viktor Krum has come forward mere months after his resignation with a statement to debunk rumors and set his situation straight._

_“After due consideration I felt it only right to share the truth with my fans. In recent months I have read several articles painting my retirement in a negative light and dragging the names of some of my dear friends through the mud. So, first and foremost I will make it very clear that mine as well as these women’s lives are off limits to the media and press. I never have, nor will I ever comment on my personal relationship status._

_Now that, that is out of the way. I owe you; all my fans and the great land that is Bulgaria the explanation for my retirement, directly proceeding the win of the Quidditch World Cup._

_I come to you with a heavy heart and true sadness when I tell you all that I have started to lose my ability to grasp the distance from ground level to flight. This is a new diagnosis that has many healers stumped. And together, myself and the healers at St. Mungos, a progressive healing facility plan to get to the bottom of this disorder and prevent any further witches or wizards from losing their ability to fly in the future. If you or anyone you know has the symptoms listed below please send owl to St. Mungos/ Krum Foundation…….._

_\--_

The Daily Prophet

WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE

_Harry Potter, Traitor and murder of Albus Dumbledore_

_Hermione Granger, Muggle Born and Thief of undocumented Magic and Wand_

_Ron Weezley, Traitor and accomplice to murder of Albus Dumbledore_

_Said to me armed and dangerous._

_Heavy reward if returned to the Ministry of Magic._

_\--_

The Daily Prophet

The War is Over. 

Harry Potter defeats the Dark Lord.

_After an ongoing war, we call all rest easy knowing Harry Potter, who of recent had been portrayed by a corrupt Minister as the bad guy, has defeated Lord Voldemort. Along side him were his long-time friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley._

_We have no comments at this time_

_The ministry has fallen. The Order of the Phoenix has risen. Kingsley Shaklebolt has been named the new Minster of Magic. His first public comment below,_

_“We have an entire world to restore, but know this, all witches and wizards of all bloodlines will rise up together and restore together, wand in hand, never to look over our shoulders again.”_


	8. Chapter 8

The headlines had confirmed everything Viktor had ever read them for. Hermione was safe. Voldemort was dead. The war was over.

Case closed. 

He no longer needed to follow The Daily Prophet. He didn’t need to keep tabs on her. He no longer needed to know that she was ok. It was time to let her go. 

He knew that the press had not been as good to him. He knew he was painted every way imaginable, from the bachelor, to being engaged, to being a father out of wedlock, to a no good quitter, to a sick man who needed sympathy. No, the press had not been as good to him. He could only imagine what Hermione took him for these days, with all the headlines his name held, it couldn’t be good. Not that he expected her to have followed him in the headlines, like he had her. 

She was safe. She was returning to Hogwarts to help restore it as well as finish her final year of school, last he read in The Prophet. He also caught wind that her and the red bloke were dating. No surprise there. 

Viktor found himself wanting to be mad at the red guy. But he couldn’t. How could he blame the poor guy? Being on the run for a good year, with the most beautiful girl. A smart girl. A brave girl. Any guy would be crazy not to fall for Hermione. But the red bloke? Come on Hermione!

Once he saw the article that the _heroes_ had found love amongst the tragedy he swore off The Prophet. He swore it off and had not read another article since.

To his defense he _was_ stationed at St. Mungo’s these days. He knew that any given day he could run into her. In a bookstore or a coffee shop or a restaurant. He would hate for that to happen. To run into her, her with the red bloke, the red bloke all cocky that he got the girl, all cocky that he helped win the war while Viktor was a lab rat at St. Mungos for some new rare disorder. He would hate to run into Hermione all grown and beautiful, hanging on the arm of said red bloke, all smiles and probably freshly shagged.

He had to stop this. He had to stop dwelling on her like this. 

She wasn’t his. She hadn’t been for years. And he had no right thinking of her constantly, especially now that she was in a relationship. And he _especially_ shouldn’t be thinking of her in the sexual manner.

He slipped out of his bed, his back aching, he longed for his old bed on the ship. He longed to be at sea. He missed it. But he knew the only other thing the ship offered him now besides his family and comfort was memories of her. Her bare toes curling into the fur rug. The outline of her body under his wet shirt. The way her cheeks were so bright in the morning after a long night of sleep, with a little help from magic. The way she wanted him so bad. The way he wanted her in return. The lies he told her to protect them both. 

He started the water in his tiny shower knowing damn well it would take five minutes to heat, then he headed to his window to check for owl mail. To his surprise perched on the chipped wood window seal was an owl he had never seen, must be a Mungo owl. Today was the final stage of testing on the potion to help his little depth perception issue. He took a deep breath and opened the letter, trying not to get his hopes up on the verdict of the potion, reminding himself if the potion didn’t work he would be ok, this would all be ok. 

He took the letter from the little owl and sent him on his way.

When he opened the letter, the handwriting made his heart skip. Made his skin burn. Made his heart pound out of his chest.

The only thing in the world better than the cure to not being able to fly.

Hermione.

\--

Hermione had managed to keep tabs on Viktor through the war for the most part. Mostly through the none to reliable, Quidditch weekly. She read knowing most of it was rubbish tabloids. She knew Viktor well enough to decide what was real and what was for a sales boost. At least she thought she did. She hoped she did. 

She knew The Daily Prophet had loads to say about her, especially since she was named a “war hero”. She knew they painted her as so many things and she knew only a small percentage of what they said was accurate, so she could only imagine, _if_ he chose to follow The Prophet at all, which was highly unlikely, that he would have read the lies about her and Ronald. The lies that they, how did they put it, _found love in the midst of war._ She could only imagine what Viktor would have said had he read that, probably something along the lines of, _really Hermione? The red bloke?_ This made her laugh.

Truth was, her and Ronald did date. They did find a new comfort in each other in the midst of war. And she had possibly loved him. Although its hard to say now. Now that Ronald was soaking up the limelight. And although he wanted Hermione to be in it with him, she had to decline. She didn’t have middle child syndrome. She hadn’t been second to Harry Potter, or five older, highly successful brothers. She didn’t want the glory that came with war. She didn’t want the attention. And that had been the wedge between her and Ronald. 

She could only hope that if by chance he saw that they dated, that he already read the later articles that told of their split and how they have decided to remain friends, but focus on living a normal life for a while. 

But she always found herself coming back to memories of Viktor. On the darkest coldest nights when she was on the run it was Viktor that warmed her. The memory of the summer she lost. The letters she kept. The goodbye she hated. The way his smile was so goofy when he wasn’t in his quidditch garb. The way his lips were so soft but his hands so rough. The way he looked when she found him reading. The way he didn’t take things too far with her… the way she still wished he would have.

So, when Hermione saw the article about his illness. Flight Depth Perception Disorder, they were calling it, she knew she had to reach out. She knew it was her chance to reconnect. And maybe the things she thought were ridiculous headlines would in fact be just that, ridiculous headlines. Or maybe, just maybe they were real, and he was married and had children with some prima ballerina…

But being someone that had been fighting for a new world where you were free to be whatever you wanted to be without fear of bloodline stopping you, being someone that had been through hell and back, she would not spend her life wondering about Viktor. She would hold true to her promise that if by chance one day she could love him again she would.

Because now was that one day, and sure enough, she still loved him desperately.


	9. Chapter 9

Viktor could only stare at the amount of words. A few sticking out at him, _nervous, headlines, suffering._ His eyes darting back to the name at the bottom, Hermione. He couldn’t bring himself to read it. Not yet. He needed to make sure it really said Hermione. His eyes darted back to the name at the bottom again.

Hermione had reached out to him.

What would her boyfriend think? Did he know she reached out or had he, in this moment, in this letter, became her little secret? 

His heart racing, he began to read:

_Dear Viktor,_

_As I sit here writing this letter, I am nervous that too much time has past between us for me to have anything relevant to say in regard to your current life. I have played this letter out over and over again. For years now. And the words can never measure up to what I want to say._

_I do not know much of your current situation. Only what I can take from the headlines. I, having been in the headlines quite often as of late can attest that most of what they say is untrue and what is true is exaggerated tenfold._

_However, I have done a bit of snooping and have come to discover one of your truths. You are indeed suffering from this new FDPD. I am currently studying healing alongside my final year at Hogwarts and thought maybe I could offer myself up to help in anyway that I might be useful._

_I hope aside from the FDPD you are well. I hope aside from the aftermath of the war you are well. And most importantly I hope aside from the loss of your first true love, quidditch, you are, indeed well._

_Please, feel free to respond, or don’t. The snitch is in your grasp if you choose to reach and grab it._

_With Love,_

_Hermione Granger._

He didn’t know what to take this for. It was such a basic narrative. It gave him nothing. Until the last line. He had used that line on her. Was it a sign? Was it her way of saying, _I remember a time before the war, when we were young and foolish and in love, I remember and I kept my promise?_ Or was that just a phrase that people often used? He wasn’t sure. He was, or he used to be a quidditch player, they worked quidditch into everything. 

_The snitch is in your grasp if you choose to reach and grab it._

When he finally snapped out of it, he realized his knuckles were white as he gripped the smooth parchment and the small room was beginning to feel clammy as the steam from the shower worked its way from the bathroom. If he didn’t hurry in, there would be no hot water left.

He folded the letter and sat it on his bed and even though he knew today was full of his daily routines, this letter changed everything.

\--

She knew she was crazy, to expect an owl the same day she had sent her letter. She was just happy the little bugger of an owl came back without the letter she sent. Not that Viktor really had any reason to be upset at her. The cat was out of the bag and she was pretty sure he had a general idea of why she had to cut him off cold turkey. But she still had a weird fear that he had grown cold towards her over time. 

She paced her tiny flat, in between her studies and cups of tea and re reading notes. She needed to pass the final exam to be completely done with Hogwarts year seven, and then she could put all her focus into the healer program she had been accepted into with St. Mungo’s. 

Technically she should have four more months of year seven to make up at Hogwarts, but Hermione didn’t have four more months to give them. The program at St Mungo’s started in three months and she wanted to take a small break before her life was long shifts, exams, cramming, memorizing and zero to no sleep. She was forever grateful that Head Mistress McGonagall created the accelerated program and testing for people like her, and she could proudly say she would be the first to finish. 

But she needed a break. She went from the war, straight into being doubled up with Hogwarts and studying for the Healers exam as well as helping rebuild the school. She sometimes wondered if her lack of downtime between had kept her from really processing the war and everything she had gone through. 

Without time to stop herself she found herself looking out the window of her flat, scanning the sky for any sign of an owl, nervously rubbing the raised skin on her arm, the word--mudblood--forever a reminder of that awful night at Malfoy Manor. She pulled her sweater sleeve down over the ugly scar and went back to her bed to go over her flashcards one more time. 

_Aconite- also known as wolfsbane, a dangerous and poisonous plant, also called Monkshood because of its flowers._

_Belladonna- Also known as Deadly Night Shade, Death Cherries and Devil’s Berries. The berries are very toxic, can cause delirium and hallucinations._

_Dittany- A herb often used for digestive pills, and anit-inflammatory properties._

_Gillyweed- A magical plant, looks like slimy bundles of rat tails, when eaten it allows a human to breath underwater…._

Gillyweed.

Her mind is instantly back on Viktor. The tournament. The second task and how she was the one thing he would not want to lose; she was the person they anchored at the bottom of the Black Lake for him to rescue. She laughed at the memory of his shark head and how terrified she was at first when she saw it, but now, she couldn't help but marvel at what advanced magic he did that year.

That was the day he asked her to spend time with him during summer. 

That day had changed her forever.

Because with everything she had been through, the war, Ronald, her parents, and now school, he had always been her constant. He was the one thing that kept her fighting, and maybe she didn’t realize it through it all. But now when she looked back, it was always him. 

He would be the one anchored to the bottom of the Black Lake for her to save. She just hoped she was quick enough to save him.


	10. Chapter 10

Viktor knew the day was a lost cause until he wrote her back. She had a way of being all consuming to him, since the first day he met her. 

The first time he saw her in the library at Hogwarts, hunched over a stack of books, her hair everywhere, her mouth a thin line of stress, the hiss she kept making at the giggling girls lurking in the corner, vying for his attention. 

That was the day she started consuming him. 

He would catch her across the castle, with Harry Potter and the red head, laughing with them, or often scolding them. She was fierce and smart and very irritated by his fan girls. He loved that she could care less that he was nearby. She paid him no attention, unless she was giving him an eye to let him know his groupies were bothering her. 

He couldn’t remember the last time a girl didn’t throw herself at him, and he loved that about Hermione. He was always Viktor first, and quidditch player/Triwizard champion second.

After he finished his shower, that had turned cold five minutes in, he found himself pacing the small flat. Thinking up the words he wanted to say. All words he had said repeatedly in his head if he were ever able to see her or speak to her again.

Sometimes things like, _I still love you, I have missed you every day for the last two years._

Other times things like, _Why? Why no word whatsoever? I couldn’t find you, but you could have found me. You could have let me know you were ok. I was so scared, every day for two years, I was so scared. And no amount of quidditch or women or booze could change that! And then I lost the only thing I had left, I lost quidditch and I was just so alone and so angry. And you could have found me, you could have told me you were ok. You could have told me, even if it was a lie, that you still loved me._

He sat at his desk that looked out at the city below and wrote neither of those things. Instead he wrote:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I too sit here staring at a blank page unsure of vhat to say. So, I guess I vill start vith, thank you, for the concern and for offering your time to help us crack this whole FDPD thing. I don’t really have much say on who gets to be involved, I am more of the lab rat in it all. But ve are happy to say that several others have come forward with FDPD and they have been an amazing help at giving us more insight into it all. Vhile it is sad to know this has affected others, I feel some relief knowing my celebrity status vas able to be used for good and brought attention to it and made it possible to get research started to fix it, for me and for the others affected._

_I don’t really know what you are up to these days, you sound busy with school, although I am not surprised at all by that, but I vould love to catch up. I live alone in a small flat in London, it’s pretty awful and the man above me is most definitely walking on stilts all day, but there is a fantastic coffee shop below me, Mayes Beans. I would love to catch up. I am free tomorrow morning, and pretty much always since I retired. So, let me know vhat works for you or not._

_The snitch is yours._

_-VK_

Viktor folded the letter and walked down to the coffee shop to rent one of their owls and before he could reread it or second guess himself, the owl was gone, and the longest wait of his life began.

\--

Hermione knew she should get to bed if she wanted to get in a few hours at Hogwarts helping Hagrid with the greenhouse restoration tomorrow morning, but she was too full of emotions since she had sent the letter. 

She had decided she would only let herself look forward to a response from Viktor for three days. After that, she had to move on from it all. But she still had two days left, so before she got into bed she opened her window and scanned the sky one last time. 

Blinking and then rubbing her eyes Hermione squinted at the silhouette of an owl on the streetlight above her building. Running to her bedside table she took out an old pair of omnioculars for a closer look. 

Sure enough, on the light post was a small owl with a letter on its leg. Her letter! What was this little shit up too not bringing her the letter? 

Slipping on her robe and a pair of tennis shoes with no socks she headed outside to what? Yell at the owl? Tell him her name and ask if by chance that was a letter for her? It was all quite silly really. And if it was her letter that owl had, she liked the idea of a great story to share with Viktor one day about it.

“You there, owl, you stupid bird, bring me my letter!” she shouted up at the owl, realizing she looked like an idiot and wishing she would have reconsidered renting in a muggle heavy area so she could just whip out her wand and summon the damn owl to her, “Pssst, psst, whooooo whoooo,” she said mimicking what an owl sounded like, “come down here please! I think that’s my letter! I’m sorry I called you a stupid bird!” she apologized, “I just really need that letter.” She reasoned with owl. 

After several minutes of looking like a crazy person yelling at a light pole, which wasn’t exactly out of the norm in her area, she headed back up to her apartment. After she took off her runners, she went to switch off the light when she heard, whoo whoo. 

Overtaken with laughter she ran over to the owl now perched on her windowsill and quickly took the letter from his leg and he flew away, she couldn’t help but think Viktor had put the owl up to it. 

She sat on her bed; legs crossed like a young schoolgirl. She opened the letter and she knew it was from him before she opened it, who else would be writing her at this hour? But seeing his writing sent a chill up her spine, it was almost as good as hearing his voice or feeling his touch.

At least for tonight it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I will most likely post until Monday. I will take the weekend off for family stuff. Stick around, its about to get good ya'll!  
> Love,  
> Krumpuffer


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione sat at a small round table at Meyes Beans, waiting nervously. Obviously, she didn’t have time to reply last night after the whole incident with the owl. But she came anyway and could only hope Viktor would come too. This moment reminded her desperately of the day at the dock. The nerves. The uncertainty he would show. The thoughts playing out in her head about their initial greeting. Should she hug him? Shake his hand? 

Kissing him crosses her mind. Definitely not. But it crosses her mind any way.

She fidgeted with the solitary pink rose in small glass vase. A book in front of her, as if she would be able to read. It had been so long since the last time they saw each other. It had been years since their whirl wind romance. Years since I love you’s and promises of holding on. And yet it all still held true and relevant to her. 

She came with no expectation of Viktor. Only to close a chapter in her life really. She was certain he had moved on. But she needed closure. She needed to see him and truly believe it was time to move on, no matter the amount of love she had for him. She knew she needed to say goodbye in person. 

And although she offered a new friendship, and help with his diagnosis, she knew this was just the means to a very real end for them.

No love could survive what theirs had gone through.

Right?

Her heart ached at the very thought of it all. But she willed it so. Because she came here ready to face the reality that Viktor had moved on, and that she could too. She had to. Because if she didn’t, she would die alone.

\--

Viktor took that fastest, coldest shower of his life. He woke with a startle to how late he had slept, and while there was no response from Hermione, he would still go to the coffee shop. He said he would, so he would. And if she didn’t come, maybe it was for the best. But he couldn’t help but feel like a nineteen-year-old again, anxiously pulling up to the dock with no certainty that she would be there at all. 

Throwing on some clothes and dragging his fingers through his still shaggy hair he headed for the door, only stopping on the way out to throw on a paper boy hat over the unruly curls. He gave himself one last glance and decided he hated everything he was wearing, the simple white tee, the tight black jeans, the beat-up green runners. Basically, he hated his favorite, go-to clothes today, of all days to hate them. He just felt very aware of all his clothing. Everything seemed to be heavy and weighing on him, or was that just his nerves? He couldn’t tell. All he knew was he had been waiting for this day for years and now that it was here, he didn’t know how to act or feel.

He wished he had been keeping up in with the tabloids now. He wished he had some kind of idea as to what he was walking into. Was this really about his health and her helping? Or was this her wanting to see him? Because as much as he wanted to be able to fly again, he always knew he wanted her more.

When he came around the back exit of his loft, and circled to the front of Mayes, he tried to steady his breathing. But the second he came around the corner, he saw her, sitting there, at the little round table on the patio. He paused, not walking any further. He just stood there and took her in, before she saw him. He took in her wild hair, pinned back off her face, her cheeks rosy, with what he could only imagine were nerves too, she looked just as beautiful as he remembered. She looked older, but not in the sense that she had aged necessarily, but her eyes were wiser and her body language different. 

Her eyes came up from the single rose she had been looking at and found him, standing there, just watching her, and before the smile came, there was a hint of hurt or worry, but it didn’t last. Her face lit up, with what seemed to be genuine joy. He strode to her, hands in his much to small pockets and she stood to greet him.

They stood there, taking each other in. Loss of words heavy, but no lack of smiles.

“It’s been too long.” Hermione finally said.

“This is true.”

“You look good.”

“Thank you. I am not big fat retired quidditch player, if that’s vhat you thought you would see today.”

Hermione laughed at this.

“And I’m not some old maid, if that’s what you thought you would see today. Although most days I feel it.”

“No, I knew you vould still look perfect.”

The words came out faster than he could process them. 

“You always saw something in me I couldn’t quite understand.” Hermione blushed.

“Should ve have coffee?”

“Yes, that would be great.”

“Have you been here long?” he asked as they sat at the table she had been waiting for him at.

“Not long. I didn’t get to respond last night. So, I wasn’t sure, you would come. But I figured I usually have coffee any way, I might as well try out this super cute place someone recommended.”

“I waited up. For an owl. When I finally fell asleep it vas late. I almost didn’t wake up at all. I had to rush down here. I thought for sure I vould have missed you.”

“Yeah, funny story about your owl, the little booger wouldn’t give me the damn letter! By the time I finally got it, it was late, I didn’t want to wake you.”

“I couldn’t sleep, not after hearing from you.” Viktor said, realizing he was giving too much away, his emotions betraying him. 

“Me either.” She admitted. Not leaving him alone in his honesty.

The waiter came, in perfect timing, breaking up the silence that had found its way between them again. Viktor ordered coffee and a cheese Danish, Hermione got a fancy latte and the house special, hot oats.

“So, your flat is above this place?” Hermione asked, basic questions were a good start.

“Yes, I am close to St. Mungos this vay, so I can valk there, get a good stretch daily.”

“It’s a lovely little place. I would be in trouble if I had this place right below me though. I don’t think I would be able to resist eating here daily.”

“How about you? Do you live… alone?” he asked, obviously wanting to fill in blanks, get answers to bigger questions without asking out hard questions.

“I do.” Hermione said.

They both seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

“I needed my own space when I took on double the load with school. Living at Hogwarts made it very hard to focus and get anything done, I always felt pulled to help someone or do something. I needed a disconnect. So, I got a little place, a lot like this. A small loft. Its cozy, I like it.” 

“So, you are going to be a healer? That is very admirable.”

“I wasn’t so sure it was for me. But after the war there were so many people that needed help and I realized I couldn’t do much. And I hated that feeling. I wanted to help fix people. Erase their pain, restore their ability to do life, to function without being overwhelmed with the scars of the war.” She said, self consciously tugging the light sweater over her own flawed skin, rubbing her fingers there, the raised scares so prominent she could make them out still, under the sweater.

Viktor’s eyes caught this; he always was so observant. 

“Vhat about you? Are you ok? Did someone help you do those things? Erase the pain, restore your ability to do life?” he asked, using her words against her.

Hermione didn’t answer right away. She couldn’t remember the last time someone, in one way or another, asked her if _she_ was okay. She realized she didn’t know if anyone had ever stopped her to make sure she was okay at all.

“I don’t know if I ever allowed anyone to do those things for me. I think after it was all done, I just wanted to dive so deep into life and normalcy that I didn’t leave space for anyone to help me, or to even help myself for that matter.”

She hated hearing herself admit it. She knew she ran from it all. Made herself too busy. But it had worked hadn’t it? She was doing okay now. She was about to finish school; she was starting the healer program. She did what worked for Hermione, right?

She rubbed at the scars again, only stopping at Viktor’s eyes on her hands, working over her wrists.

“Vhat about Harry or Ron? Do they check on you? Are you still friends?”

“I don’t need anyone to check on me Viktor, I’m an adult now.”

“That’s not my point. I know you are adult now; it just seems veird to me that you never got any help or stopped to process the var. It just seems like maybe that vould have been good idea.”

“I’m fine Viktor. Thank you for your concern. And yes, I remain friends with Harry and Ronald. Although, we do not see as much of each other. Harry is married. I am busy with school. That’s life.”

“And Ron?”

“He’s Ron.”

“Did you love him?”

This caught them both off guard. Viktor winced at his own words. 

“Yes. I think. I mean, yes, I always loved him. I just don’t know if it was that kind of love, does that make sense?”

“No.”

Was he really asking her this? Was he really going there, after all these years? This conversation escalated quickly. And Hermione decided to try harder, to explain, to give Viktor exactly what he wanted to hear. The truth.

“I loved him like a best friend for years. I loved you like a lover. Then you were gone,” Viktor winced, and Hermione knew it was her choice of words, “then I asked you to stop writing,” she corrected herself, “and the war started and we; Ronald and Harry and I, we were put into very adult situations, scary situations, and it was kill or be killed. It was steal or starve. It was love who you had or die alone. So, I loved him. Yes.”

“I see. That is very hard Hermione. Have you ever really talked about it all?”

“No.”

“You can talk to me.” He said.

“But it doesn’t end there.”

“Vhat doesn’t end there?”

“You asked me if I loved him, and I won’t lie, I did. But it doesn’t end there.”

The waiter returned with their coffee and food, in perfect timing. Stealing Hermione’s momentum. Making her pause at what she had wanted to tell him since her last letter telling him to stay away.

They thanked her for the food. And neither of them ate. Neither of them drank. 

Hermione continued, “I think we were scared Viktor. And being scared makes you do crazy things. Like, push people away, in your case, when you realized I was underage, when you realized I may not be ready for what we both wanted. And sometimes being scared makes you act quick, like it did for me and Ron. We held on to what we had and loving each other was the only glimmer of hope we had in the darkest times of our lives.”

“Do you love him still?”

“No. Not in that way.”

“Vhat happened?”

“The war ended, and suddenly, we didn’t need that security or that comfort from each other. So, we went our separate ways.”

They sat silent for a moment, absorbing what she had said. And then she broke the silence again, with her biggest admission yet.

“But it also ended because of you.” Hermione said.

Viktor did not ask her to go on or elaborate, he just looked into her eyes, willing her to say something.

She continued when Viktor didn’t respond, “Because at the end of it all, it was still you. It was still you I missed. It was still you I wanted. _You_ I wanted to survive for. Because when the war was over, and there were times I didn’t think it would end well, I knew, I wanted to run back to you.” She admitted, and this was not what she came here to do, to spew her emotions all over him. She only knew once she started admitting it, she couldn’t stop, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say all of that. I hope this doesn’t get messy. I’m not sure I should have admitted that. I…”

Viktor reached across the table and stopped her fingers from nervously working together by taking them into his. Gently, he rubbed his fingers over hers, calming her, reassuring her.

“Did I say too much?” she asked.

“No. You didn’t.”

“You said the snitch was mine. Can I still have it?”

There was a pause, and she thought he was going to say no. But he didn’t.

“Can I kiss you?” Viktor asked, in a whisper.

“Yes.” 

Without hesitation Viktor leaned across the small table, and gently placed his lips to hers in a simple kiss. Her lips still soft, their eyes closed, hearts racing. He kept his lips on hers, just a second longer. And just like that, the air was clear. It was as if no time had passed.

But it had. And in that time, they had grown up. But their hearts had stayed the same. 


	12. Chapter 12

“I wish I didn’t have to go to school, I feel like I could have stayed here all day talking to you. It feels like I’m finally old enough to not worry about school, yet hear I am, hostage to Hogwarts.” Hermione said, as they walked side by side to the ally way behind the coffee shop, where she could apparate to the gates of Hogwarts.

“I am proud of you. I heard you vere given opportunity to opt out of year seven and accept diploma by default?”

“Yes, that was an option. But if you opted out it did affect your ability to get accepted into certain programs, the healing program being one of them. So, no pass go for me.”

“You made the right choice going back. I left school for quidditch, and now I vish I had a higher level of education.”

“Do you miss quidditch?”

“I do,” Viktor said, taking a step closer to her, taking her hands in his, “but not as much as I missed you. I didn’t tell you earlier, but I think you vere brave today and honest with me, so I vill be brave with you too…I missed you every day since I left you at the dock that summer I followed every article. I worried my self sick. I regretted taking your advice and leaving you alone. And I think how much I missed _you_ helped softened the blow for when I had to leave quidditch. Because my heart had already been so broken, I had nothing left to give.”

“Viktor, I don’t know what to say.”

“Say you are in, tell me you want me, tell me you want to pick up where ve left off. Tell me I can kiss you right now and its what you vant too.”

Hermione closed the gap between them in a rush, her body crashing into his. Her arms wrapping around his neck as his lips met hers. 

She kissed him with hard, deep longing. She kissed him for the years she couldn’t. She kissed with all her love and anger. And he kissed her back. Their urgency met in the middle, both wanting more. Teeth bumping and lips hard and hungry. They let themselves forget they were in a dark alley, in the middle of the day for just a while. Just long enough for their lips to properly be reacquainted. Just long enough for theirs hearts to beat so loud, as if saying hello to one another. Just long enough to make all the years in-between their last kiss seem to disappeared. 

Viktor, slowing the kiss brought his lips to her ear, “Say you vill come for dinner tonight, here, at my place.”

“A million times yes, I will.”

His lips met hers again, and this time the kiss was slow. 

A goodbye for now kiss.

A see you tonight kiss.

“I should go.”

“I vill count the minutes until you are in my arms again.”

“I almost forgot, I have something for you.”

Hermione reached into her tattered Hogwarts satchel and pulled out a stack of letters, bound with a green thread of string. 

“I wrote you while we were apart. I knew I couldn’t send them. But I wrote you anyway. I didn’t know if I would ever send them or give them to you. And at times I thought I should burn them. But I am so happy I didn’t. You don’t have to read them. Some are not a pretty picture, but if you have any doubt that I always loved you, let these be proof that I did.”

She handed him the stack of letters and leaned in to kiss his cheek, and before he could respond, she turned on the spot, and was gone. 


	13. Chapter 13

Viktor had planned to do a handful of other things. He needed to work out. He needed to visit St. Mungos. He had letters to respond to. He needed to go to the market to get stuff for dinner. 

Dinner tonight, with Hermione.

But now, he sat on his bed. A stack of letters in his lap. Different shades of parchment. Some on old pieces of food bags. Some in envelopes, some just stray paper. Letters that were filthy. Letters with what looked like blood on them. So many. All the different letters a map of her journey. The story of her survival. And they were for him. 

He opened the first one. His hand began to shake as he read;

_Viktor,_

_I am writing you this knowing it will never make it to you. I think your heart may hurt right now, mine does too. I know this next path of my life will be full of pain, maybe even death, but I think its safe to say, thus far, nothing has hurt as bad as losing you._

_I want to say I hope you move on. Find a nice girl. Get married. Have children one day. But that’s a lie. The very thought of that makes my stomach turn and my heart ache. Its so selfish. But I’m not ready to be happy for you yet. I miss you too much already, and that just makes me angry._

_I’m so angry that we don’t get our love story. It has been robbed from us. I can only hope that if I survive all of this, if you survive all of this, we will find our way back to each other._

_I think a lot about your family’s ship. And how with magic it made its way through the waves and wind to where you told it to go. I hope that with a little magic and a lot of love, we too can sail to where we need to be in life and that our paths cross again._

_I would love you forever if I thought that was long enough._

_-Hermione_

_\--_

_Dear Viktor,_

_I had a dream of you last night. You were pounding on my door and when I opened it you were standing there, sopping wet. You told me to run. That a storm was coming. And when I reached for you, you turned into water and splashed to the ground._

_I woke up afraid. I know it was just a dream. But with the way things are in the world right now, I can’t help but think it was a sign of some sort._

_I think what scared me the most is not knowing if you are ok. I can’t get my hands on any information right now and I kills me to not know how you are._

_Tonight, when I fall asleep, I hope I see you in my dreams, but this time, instead of being wet, I would prefer if you were naked… a girl can dream right?_

_I miss your voice, your accent, the way you always get w’s wrong._

_-Hermione_

_\--_

_Viktor Krum!!! If you got some sleezy ballerina pregnant I will kill you. I hate you! How could you? Ugh!_

_This kills me. I know it shouldn’t, but it does._

_I think its more the idea of the type of women you’ve been sleeping with. They all have a type. And none are like me._

_I don’t know if I wish you were chasing after women like me or if that would hurt worse._

_I hate you._

_I love you._

_I want to come home. I’m scared._

_-Hermione_

_\--_

_Viktor,_

_I have to stop writing you. I don’t think it's fair to Ron. It almost feels like I’m cheating on him. It feels wrong that I write these letters to you, telling you things, my fears, my angers, my dreams when it’s him I should be trusting in._

_If he knew it was you, I was writing, I think it would crush him._

_If you knew I was with him, it would crush you._

_None of this is easy. The hardest part is I think I love him. But then at night, I pretend I’m next to you. And you don’t do that when you are with someone you love._

_Its all so messed up._

_I’m sorry I didn’t wait for you._

_-Hermione_

Viktor sat back on his bed. These letters were so much to take in. It was as if she used letters to him as some sort of journal. And he was laced throughout all of them! He could sit here all day reading them, but he knew he needed to get ready for tonight. The letters were a good distraction, but the thought of her being here in the flesh was the best motivation.

He got up and started to clean up the place, prepping food and running down to the market on the corner for some fresh rolls to have with dinner. 

After the stew was on the stove, and the place looked good he decided to shower again and wash off the day. He started the water to let it heat up and he decided to indulge in another letter as he waited.

_Dear Viktor,_

_I am sleeping in a tent. I have Ronald snoring in my ear to my right and Harry to my left, mumbling scary things in his sleep. I haven’t eaten a proper meal in weeks. I want to literally string them both up by their necks. They expect so much of me. I swear if I didn’t prepare for this, we would be dead. I am so tired. I am constantly angry._

_I want a hot bath, a foot rub, a glass of something strong, (and I’m not talking tea) my hair washed, a hot meal, and maybe your mouth all over my body._

_Lately I have these dreams of you. Kissing me, down there._

_And I shouldn’t be thinking of these things, constant vigilance. But for fucks sake, these dreams, where I wake up aching for you, are the only thing I enjoy._

_So, dream I will._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

He put the letter back in the pile and tied them back up, placing them in his bedside drawer. His face felt hot and he knew below his belt was every indication that he needed to shower and shake off that last letter.

He got ready quickly, realizing the sun was already setting. She should be here any minute. 

He put on his best pair of black jeans and a dark denim button-up shirt, he left it unbuttoned with a black V-neck shirt underneath, revealing the massive tattoo that covered his chest. Before he got up to put on shoes, he heard the knock of the door. He did one spray of cologne and rushed to greet her. 

She looked beautiful.

Hair a tether of curls atop her head. A silky white, thin-strapped blouse hung low on her chest, leaving her beautiful collar bones exposed and to be admired. The sleek white top loosely tucked into a pair of high wasted jeans held up with a black leather belt. There was a shimmer of pink on her natural cheeks and her lips were stained just a shade darker than normal. 

He had always loved her natural beauty. The way she never wore much makeup or fancy things. He loved the way she looked right now. The beautiful blouse played down with the jeans and white converse tennis shoes. The way the thin gold necklaces that hung on her chest tied it all together. One strand of gold baring the charm of an anchor. 

Hermione couldn’t help but return the admiration with some of her own. She took him in. His hair still damp, but wild, hints of waves to it, pushed back, tucked behind his ears. His all-black and denim clothing, and the way the neck of his shirt dipped low, revealing something new, she had never seen; a tattoo, of a ship.

“I could stare at you all night, but I vould rather you come in.” Viktor joked, breaking their staredown, this made Hermione giggle.

She looked down at his bare feet and decided to take off her shoes too but left on her pink and white polka dot socks.

“You look very handsome.”

“And you look absolutely beautiful. Can I kiss you?”

“You don’t have to ask.”

He took her by the hips and pulled her into him, kissing her deeply. His hands tugging her close. 

“I thought of this all day.” She said. “It was hard to focus.”

“I hope you vere able to finish your studies.”

“I was, thank you. It was just harder to keep my concentration.”

“Are you hungry?”

“I think I am, but I also still feel very nervous. It all feels so familiar, but also so new. Would you mind if maybe we had a drink first?”

“Yes, I have the best Bulgarian Vodka. I can make us something?”

That sounds perfect.

As he made the drinks Hermione wondered about the loft. Taking in his clutter of books in every corner. The way his couch was big enough to sleep on. The record player and crate of music. The art on the walls, modern, beautiful. Her heart raced when she saw, hanging on the wall, his broom. She looked back at him and knew she would do whatever it took to help get him back on that thing.

“Do you vant… want,” he corrected himself remembering her letter, “to listen to music?” he asked, handing her a pink drink on ice. She sipped it and could taste the vodka, but it was smooth, and dangerously good.

“I would love that. Is it in Bulgarian?” she wondered, considering it was his first language, and most of his books were.

“No, I have been going to a local record store and getting some muggle music. I like it a lot. I could put something on for you?”

“Yes, I love muggle music too. My mother and father always had music on in our house, so I grew up on it. I might even favour it.”

“I still think of you when I hear The Weird sisters.” He says putting on a record, and then having a seat on the massive, worn-in couch. 

She sat next to him, and they said cheers before both taking another drink.

“Because of the Yule Ball?”

“Yes. That was the most fun. I don’t think I’ve danced like that again in my life.” He laughs.

“Me either…Gah, Ronald was such an idiot that night to you!”

“He vas jealous. He never saw you in that light before. He had only ever thought to see you as a friend at that point.”

“You all called it. That he was in love with me. I was so blinded by you had I had no idea.”

“I have confession.”

“I love confessions.”

“That night at Yule ball, I vanted to sneak away with you. I remember I was young and stupid. And you looked so beautiful. And when we would slow dance, I vas thinking very bad things about you.”

“Oh, really? Well, I have a confession for you. That night was the night I realized I wanted to do bad things with you too. It's so embarrassing, but I consider it my sexual awakening.”

They both laughed, and drink nervously. 

“I see you got a tattoo.”

“Yes, my ship. I miss it.”

“It’s so big.” She said, mindlessly taking her fingers to the skin there, tracing the dark ink lightly.

Viktor’s breath hitched at her touch. And she felt it on his chest. The room grew hot, quick.

“I should open the vindow. The night air is cool, no?”

“Yes, it was beautiful out.”

He stood to open the window and Hermione found herself getting to her feet too. When he returned to her the track clicked on the record player and he took her drink from her hand and placed it on the window ledge. 

“I like this song.” He said, low and raspy.

“I do to.” She agreed, never having heard it before, but feeling like it hung right in the air. 

A cool breeze hit her buzzed skin and she realized the mixed drink with no food had already given her a little head change.

“I vant to dance with you.”

“Okay.”

Viktor took her hand in his. His other around her waist; he pulled her close. And they began to sway. Viktor’s hand moving lower from her waist, resting now on her ass. She smiled and her lips met the dark ink on his chest, then his neck. 

“I feel so relaxed. That drink worked fast.”

“Yes, Bulgaria makes a fine vodka. So smooth, it makes it easy to overindulge. But I like the way it has made your smile change. You look so free and light. It is making it very hard for me to keep my hands off you.”

“Then don’t.”

He brought his mouth to hers and kissed her slowly, with the rhythm of the song, his tongue sweeping over hers like a dance. She lets go of his hands and loosely wraps them around his neck. His hands caressing her back through the thin white silk, making swoops down to take in her ass, gripping it tight.

His mouth broke from hers and he heard a soft whimper from her. He traced his lips to her ear, kissing that sensitive skin right below it, making her skin tingle all over. Then down to her neck, a trail of nips at her skin and soft pulls of it between his lips, finding their place on her collar bones, kissing and sucking.

Hermione moaned at his mouth on her. 

His teeth found the fine strand of gold with the anchor charm and he pulled it with his teeth, “Is this for me, this emblem? Did you get it because of me?” he asked, low, but possessive, heat flaring up through her at his tone.

“Yes.” She said in a moan, his hands kneading her ass. Teasing. Dipping low and grazing quickly over her sensitive parts. Pulling her core to his, hard and thick under his jeans.

She let out a moan.

“Maybe dancing vas bad idea?” he asks, his lips still on her skin, kissing her shoulders.

“I think it was a fantastic idea.”

His fingers pulled down the thin straps of her top on her shoulders, and he kissed her there, the fabric hanging low, bringing his eyes to the cleavage of her breast, his sudden realization that she was without a bra, her breast full, her nipples hard. A low growl escaped him and she let out a soft laugh. He was strung out at the sight of her, the feel of her against his body.

She lifted her leg and wrapped it around him, he grabed her thigh holding her there, their friction hitting differently this way. 

His mouth found hers again, and sweet kisses turned more deep and hungry. 

Viktor’s hands ran over her breast, and she sighed at the touch, wanting more, she tilted her head back and pulled her arms over her head. His hands running up her body, her breast, her arms, kissing her all over. Taking the thin fabric in his hands, he slowly pulled it over her head.

Her skin tanned from the summer sun, her nipples a darker pink, a freckle above her navel. He pulled her close to him, her skin on his body, her arms around his neck, they fall back into the sway of the music. 

The track ends and the next song starts. 

“You have no shirt on.” Viktor clarified, Hermione laughed.

“This is true.”

“That song, kissing you, maybe I got carried away?”

“I think we’ve waited long enough to not put a time stamp on anything we do for the rest of our lives.”

Her hands slide down his back, cool fingers slipping under his shirt, she began to lift and he finished by pulling both shirts off at once.

His chest presses into hers, the skin on skin leave them both breathing heavily. His hands caress her bare back, her shoulders. Her fingers running over the ink on his chest, the muscles on his stomach. 

His mouth met hers. Kissing her deep, their bodies pressed into each other, the song giving them a rhythm to their movement, to their touch.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and in one swift motion he lifted her body to his, her legs wrapping around him. They kissed messily as he took her to his room.

He put her down at the foot of his bed and stepped back taking her in, his hands slowing taking apart her pants, the belt, the buttons, pulling them down her hips, dropping his body with them. On his knees before her, she used his shoulders for balance as he slowly took her pants off her. 

Her white lace panties a stark contrast to her summer glow. He leaned in and pressed his mouth to the soft skin right above her panty line, nuzzling his nose into her, the smell of her like vanilla and flowers, warm like a summer night. His hands parted her legs, making room for him there, running his fingers over her thinly covered intimate parts, making her moan for more. 

His mouth kissed down her body, running over the white lace, lower still, until he could press his lips to her core. Rubbing his nose into her, stroking her through her panties, watching as she came undone, her legs going lax, spreading wider for him, propping one up on the edge of the bed for him, he ran fingers under the elastic covering her ass and pulled her luscious cheeks apart, opening her up, his nose dragging across her covered clit all while looking up at her from his knees, her dominant stance above his body was intoxicating. Licking along her inner thigh, teasing the soft pink lips there, she began to pant and beg, longing for more. 

He stood up to greet her mouth with a deep, soul-crushing kiss, his erection pressing into her, the rough material of his jeans against the soft fabric of her panties.

His hands cupped her breast, and griped them tight, rolling her nipples, sending pleasure straight to her core, a pounding heat there, she let out a whimper in approval. His hand glided down her stomach to dip into her panties. His fingers parting her soft lips as he gently began to work her clit. She moved her body against his fingers and he moved lower, slipping and finger inside of her, deep, working her with his hands, her wetness covering his finger, he pushed another in and began to pump into her harder, this thumb massaging her clit.

Her knees were shaky against him he pulled his hands from her panties and pushes them down, falling to the floor. She kicked them off along with her adorable pink and white polka dot socks, he smiled at the sight of her naked body and needed to be on her, his skin on hers. He lifted her to the bed, and she found her way back, her head to the pillows, she watched him as he removed his pants, pulling his boxers along with them in one sweep. Sweet lord, his erection was thick and long and so perfect, she could feel as her heart began to race at the sight of him, she wanted nothing more than to be under this amazing man. 

After all these years. All the wait, here he was, naked in front of her.

He crawled up between her legs she had parted for him and he couldn’t help himself, the sight of her pussy, so soft and wet, he pressed his face between her legs and ran his tongue up her core. She sat back letting him taste her arousal, sucking at her lips, licking into her, then falling back to her clit, sucking and pushing two fingers deep inside her tight walls. He worked her over, his fingers deep inside her, his mouth sucking and flicking her clit, she moaned, her hands gripping the bed. He could feel her begin to pulse around his fingers, he could feel her pounding under his mouth, and his erection ached at the thought of making her come.

He pumped harder into her, hitting a spot deep inside and he curved his fingers into her, her muscles started to tense--he licked her harder, applying pressure and sucking her clit, she let out a cry of ecstasy and she came. He kept working her inside and sucking at her until her body started to calm. He eased off her, his lips now kissing her mound, his finger coming out of her covered in her sex, the sweet scent of her come. 

“Hermione, you are so beautiful.” He finally said, kissing his way up her body, his erection aching for her touch. “You taste so good,” he said taking her nipple into his mouth, her eyes still closed as she lay there blissed out, post orgasm. “I’ve dreamt of this for years, and I never could have imagined how good this would be.” 

Her hands found his face, bringing him up to hers, she kissed him, tasting her own sex on his lips, his erection hard and huge against her.

“Viktor, I want you.” 

“I want you, but ve can wait. Its all so sudden. I can wait. I don’t need anything from you in return. Just being able to kiss you and touch you is enough.”

Her hands found his cock and started to work him.

“Hermione, ahhhh, you don’t have too…” he broke off, as she pushed him onto his back and kissed her way down his hard body, her lips tracing over the black lines of ink, a memory flashed to them on the ship, her want for him then just as bad as it was now, her love never fading, her lust on fire.

Straddling his legs, she licked up the length of his cock and Viktor lost it completely. Her lips kissed the tip of his erection. Then she took as much of him into her mouth as she could. Pulling off, his cock coming out of her mouth with a pop she stroked him, and then took him deep into her mouth again, sucking hard at him, his girth so much her lips felt stretched on him, but she wanted all of him. Bobbing up and down, letting her jaw lax and her mouth make room for him she sucked him deep, his tip grazing her throat.

“Hermione, you have to stop. I vant you, I vant to be inside you… don’t want to come…”

Knowing exactly what he meant, and agreeing completely she sucked him deep one last time and then pulled her mouth from him, her lips swollen and red.

She climbed up next to him, her arousal back and ready to finally feel this man deep inside her. She pulled him onto her, the weight of his body heavy on hers, she spread her legs for him and instantly he lined up his thick cock head to her sex. 

t

Viktor took a deep breath, calming himself down, and gaining any kind of control he had so he didn’t come right there, just tipping her entryway. He kissed her nose, her cheek, her neck, getting his head clear, and then, he met her mouth and kissed her deep as he sank his into her, then pulling out, letting her arousal slicken him up. Her hands dug into his ass, pulling him into her again with need, he sank his erection into her deep and hard in one thrust. 

Hermione let out a moan, calling his name, in lust and desire, it was the most beautiful and sexy thing he had heard. He pulled out and pushed back into her, bottoming out, his cock as deep inside her as he could push. Her walls tight and aching around him. She moaned, and he started to work in and out of her, slow, giving her time to stretch to his size. 

“You feel so good.” he said, pressing into her again. 

“I love this, I’ve waited for this.” She moaned, and he lost himself, he pulled out again this time pressing into her hard, he started finding his rhythm, faster and harder, pounding into her and pegging her spot deep within making her go crazy under him. 

She wrapped her legs around him and he really started to let go, stretching her, both a burn of pain and pleasure, she felt the heat between her and he hit all the right spots. “Viktor, I love this, I need this,” she begged, and he began to pound into her. He wanted to make her his. He wanted her to feel him deep in her stomach for days to come with the reminder of his thick cock owning her. After all these years, he wanted to make her come on him. 

He knew he didn’t have much longer, he repositioned himself, pulling her ass up in his hands, his body hitting her clit and he worked her hard and fast, and as he felt her pulse hard on his cock, her muscles contracting around his erection he came too. Spilling inside her. Filling her with his hot orgasm. Thrusting again, milking his release inside her, until they both came down. 

Viktor laid atop her, his body heavy, she did not mind. They were both strung out on each other. Catching their breath, warm arousal covering them, coating their sex. 

After a moments time, catching his breath and realizing he didn’t want to crush Hermione, he rolled off, his softening cock sliding out of her. Leaving both feeling so empty suddenly. 

Hermione rolled half onto of him, her nakedness pressed into his sweat covered, body. She placed a kiss on his chest and ran fingers over the ship, the ship that she had missed for so many years, and she knew, now, in this post sex bliss, that it was all worth the wait.

“That escalated quickly.” She finally joked, wiping sweaty hair behind Viktor’s ear. His arms loosely around her, lazily trailing her butt, running down her crack. Having to pull his hand away and place it back on her back, at the feeling of his cock starting to twitch already.

“Not really. I think ve could both agree ve waited years for that?” he said, kissing the top of her head.

“You are absolutely right about that,” she paused, “Thank you.”

“For vhat? Sex? You don’t ever have to thank me for that.”

“No, for making me wait. All those years ago. I know it would have been good. And I wanted you then, but this was how it was supposed to be.”

“I think so too. I am sad ve lost all those years together, but I am happy that ship did not sail.”

“I guess we just have to make up for lost time.” She said, kissing his neck, then trailing her mouth down and taking his nipple between her teeth.

“I guess ve do.” He said, running his fingers along her still very wet sex, his come a reminder that he had claimed her as his own, spilling his seed into her. “Should ve eat dinner first, before we start making up for lost time?” he asked, dipping his fingers into her.

“I think dinner can wait.” She said and took his mouth hard. 

Viktor rolled her over and was inside her in seconds.

This time he didn’t take it slow. This time was about the past. This time was just because they could. He pounded into her, rough and quick and they reached their peak, her first, him shortly after, releasing into her again, because he could. Because this was their love story. And this time, it didn’t involve pictures or letters or articles to keep it alive. This time it was raw, unfiltered passion. This time was theirs for the taking. So they took, and took again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, this has been my OTP before I even knew fan fiction was a thing. There is a good chance I will revisit this story from time to time and drop a drabble of strictly love making or fun dialog. But for now, we will call this the end. I hope you enjoyed. I sure did. I needed these two to be together and in love and having amazing sex.... and I personally think Viktor will always struggle with his W's. 
> 
> -Krumpuffer


End file.
